Superman AS: After Smallville
by ben10987654321
Summary: Future Fic. A take on Clark’s return after his training. How do the people in his life react after his 5 year absence? Is Clark finally ready to embrace his destiny? And who came up with the idea for the glasses?
1. Chapter 1

**Superman A.S (After Smallville)**

Summary: Future Fic. A take on Clark's return after his training. How do the people in his life react after his 5 year absence? Is Clark finally ready to embrace his destiny? and who comes up with glasses as a disguise.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Author's note: I don't include Kara (at least not yet) because I believe it's more poignant to have Clark the sole survivor of Krypton.

* * *

Clark exits the holographic circle for the last time. It is done. 5 years ago he had accepted his inevitable destiny and begun his training with Jor-El. Part of him hadn't wanted to. In the last year before he left he had begun to develop feelings for Lois. Lois of all people. After the end of his relationship with Lana, Lois had taken it upon herself to help him through it. At first he just wanted her to go away and leave him be but Lois doesn't take no. She started dragging him along on her investigations. How many times had he have to save her? Clark had lost count. Then somewhere along the road he noticed his heart wasn't pining for Lana anymore. Lois made him smile, Lois made him laugh, Lois had gotten under his impenetrable skin somehow.

He had never denied Lois was beautiful but he had always thought her rather annoying, constantly getting a laugh at his expense. Over time Clark learned that that was a front Lois put up to keep people out. Truthfully she was afraid as anyone of letting someone into her heart. She had become his friend but over that last year he noticed that she began to occupy his thoughts. She was never afraid to challenge him, say what she thought. He actually liked that. Being as powerful as he was, he needed someone to kick him up the backside every so often and boy was he getting powerful. His powers were beginning to dwarf what he had been able to do as a teenager. That's why in the end he had to leave, he had to learn to control them fully before he hurt someone, especially Lois.

* * *

Clark had dreaded that final day, telling Lois he was leaving. Chloe and his mother already knew and he believed they understood his reasons. They had a final dinner together. Afterwards he went up to the loft in the barn to work up the nerve to tell Lois. She followed him "Clark, What's wrong?

Damn. Is he that easy to read? "Lois, I..I"

Lois walks up to him and he looks into those hazel eyes. She's so beautiful.

"Clark, what is it?"

Clark turns away, he can't look her in the eye and do this. "Lois I'm leaving. I'm going to travel the world. I need to find my place in it"

Clark wasn't sure what Lois's response would be. He expected yelling and braced his sensitive ears.

"I understand" was Lois's reply

Clark turns back round to face her. No yelling. He tries to read her face but she has put her mask on. Ok she is upset, Clark knew this was her response mechanism to try and shut it out. He wonders for a second if she has feelings for him like he has for her. Could she feel something more than friendship? Honestly Clark didn't know and now he would probably never find out.

Lois starts walking out but before she leaves she turns round "Do me a favour, look me up if your travels bring you to Metropolis"

"Sure, Lois"

Clark watches her smile and with that she leaves. Clark goes back into the house and says his farewells. He then leaves for the Kawatche Caves and uses the portal to reach the Fortress. That was five years ago. He instructed the Fortress to create new clothes for him. Something resembling Kryptonian formal wear. He turned the robes into a cape, bright red. The suit he was having created was red and blue, his favourite colours. On the chest he would place the symbol of the House of El. His teachings had made him proud of his family, he finally understood Jor-El. Ok he didn't agree with all his actions but he understood them. Besides he was the last representative of Krypton. He understood what he had to do. He had to lead the human race away from its current path of self destruction. So all he had to do was change the world. Yeah that was going to be so easy.

* * *

Clark got changed and looked around the Fortress. He had slowly altered it to make it feel more homely. A bed, a couch, well something resembling a couch and his souvenirs from his travels. His training hadn't all been simply learning data. He had to understand people so he would travel the world for months on end. He avoided the States, afraid he might bump into someone he knew and that would then involve explanations of what he had been up to. He wanted to avoid that at least until he returned. He had enjoyed his travels, he wrote about them in articles, even had a few published. Chloe was never going to let him hear the end of that. He saw the best and worst of humanity and came to the conclusion that he couldn't help people from the shadows like Oliver. He had to lead in the open. He just had to work out how he would do that exactly, maybe he could ask his mother. In fact why doesn't he go see her. It's the recess, she'll be in Smallville and lets face it he had missed her cooking.

Before Clark leaves there is one last thing to do. He goes over to the control panel and pulls out a crystal.

"Kal-El" Jor-El's voice booms through the Fortress

"Father"

"This part of your journey is now complete. Your destiny is now your own"

"I know we haven't always agreed but I understand what I must do. I thank you father for all you have taught me"

"You're are welcome my son. Lead humanity away from Krypton's fate. They can be a great people, they wish to be, they only lack the light to show the way. It is for this reason above all else, their capacity for good that I have sent them you, my only son"

Clark replaces the crystal. That brought a tear to his eyes. He had never heard his father speak with such softness. He wondered if that was what he was really like. All he had was this AI copy which he thought lacked compassion. Well it was time to go home. Clark bends his knees slightly and then propels himself up. He flies upward towards the sun. He loves flying after he had finally figured out how to do it. He had come to the conclusion that his previous inability to fly was due to the fact he had been fighting his Kryptonian nature. Once he had come to accept that both his human and Kryptonian sides could live together flying had almost come naturally.

Clark hovers letting the rays of the sun energise his body. He looks down and picks out Smallville's location and blasts down through the atmosphere creating a sonic boom. It is night time in Smallville so he flies up to the farm unnoticed. He can see his mother in the house alone. It bothers Clark that his mother is lonely. He would have to spend some time with her now that he was back. He lands softly in front of the house. He can see his mother has fallen asleep on the couch. Clark lets himself in, from the clock he can see it is after midnight. He gently picks his mother up and puts her to bed. Their reunion can wait till the morning.

* * *

Martha wakes up the next morning still wearing last night's clothes. She is in her bed, she can't remember actually getting here. Every year during the recess she comes back to the farm, hoping that perhaps Clark would come back. 5 years. It had seemed to drag on even though she had been re-elected to the Senate. She glances at the clock, 7.32. She better get up, Chloe is coming today. She had come every year as well for the same reason, to wait for Clark. Lois hadn't come at all. Her reaction to Clark leaving was to bury herself in her work and professionally that had paid off. Lois was one of the best reporters in the world now. Martha gets up and opens her door to be greeted by the smell of cooking. It was too early for Chloe wasn't it? She goes down the stairs and into the kitchen to the sight of a tall man with long dark hair. He turns around and Martha looks into a face she hasn't seen in 5 years "Clark!"

Martha runs and hugs him, tears in her eyes. "Hey mom". Clark just hugs her back. After a short time "Mom, breakfast is going to be burnt if you don't let go of me"

"Just as long as you promise your not leaving"

"I'm not leaving mom" Martha lets go "at least not before breakfast" Clark says with a slight smile

Martha frowns at him "Remember Clark, I'm your mother and that smile doesn't work on me"

Clark goes back to breakfast and Martha studies her son. He is even bigger than he was before he left and have his eyes changed colour? They look blue, sort of, but like no blue she has ever seen. They look, she hates to say it, alien. One thing for certain, he needs a haircut. Clark finishes making breakfast and he sits down at the table. Martha watches him eat enough for several people. Some things never change. "So Clark, honey, are you really here to stay"

Clark swallows his food "Yes, at least till I figure out what I'm going to do"

"Do what?"

"What I was sent here to do"

"Clark you need to elaborate and please say this isn't about ruling the human race"

Clark chuckles. His mom gives him a disapproving look. "No mom its about helping people to be better than they are. I need to set an example for people to follow. I just haven't worked out how to do that yet"

Martha thinks that through "Won't that mean showing yourself to the world"

"Yes, that's the bit I haven't worked out yet. I have to come up with a way to do it without putting you or anyone else at risk"

He hadn't changed as much as Martha had feared. He still puts others before himself. Sometimes she wishes he would think of himself after all he deserves to be happy too. She sees him turn his head slightly towards the window "A car's coming"

A car? Chloe.

* * *

Chloe had gotten up at the crack of dawn to start her drive to see Mrs Kent. She really needed coffee. She wondered if it was a bad thing her need for caffeine. She envied Clark, all he needed was the sun. It had been 5 years since she had seen her friend. Frankly she was amazed she was still alive without him saving her. Since he left, Metropolis had gone to hell. It had become a war zone between Intergang and Lex to see who would have control of the city. She and Lois had done their best to expose both of them but it was difficult. Between them they controlled the politicians and the police and frankly some days she thought most of the city. Lois refused bluntly to come with her. Every year she asked and every year Lois refused, taking her vacation time somewhere abroad and sunny. Honestly, why couldn't she just admit she missed Clark. Lois had never been good at admitting her feelings. She had tried to ignore them by burying herself in her work and Chloe had to admit Lois was good, perhaps better than her.

So she neared the farm for her now fifth annual visit. It was good to share the pain of missing Clark with Mrs Kent after all who else knew the whole truth except the two of them. She stops the car and gets out and walks into the house. She finds Mrs Kent sitting at the kitchen table. She notes that there are 2 plates. That's odd. "Hi Mrs Kent. Is someone else here?" She watches Mrs Kent say nothing and then feels someone touch her shoulder. Chloe jumps and turns round. She looks at the man who had touched her. No it wasn't, was it? "Clark?"

"You were expecting the Easter bunny or something" Clark says in a mocking tone.

Chloe knows that tone anywhere. It is Clark. Wow he's taller, a little, certainly more muscular and his eyes were now an odd blue colour. Yet he is still wearing plaid shirts and jeans. She hugs him. "I missed you"

"I missed you too Chloe"

Chloe then hits him "And don't sneak up on people. You nearly gave me a heart attack and what's with your eyes?"

"Sorry and what about my eyes?"

"They've changed colour"

"They have?" Clark hadn't noticed. He walks over to a mirror.

Martha adds her own comment "They have honey. I was going to ask you about that"

Clark looks in a mirror. Wow they had changed colour. "I hadn't noticed"

Chloe looks at him "Clark not to mock your observation skills but you just can't not notice your eyes changing colour"

"I don't know what to say Chloe. I just never really paid attention"

"Does that include your hair. When was the last time you cut it?" Martha adds.

Clark looks at the mirror again, it is long. "I haven't had it cut since I left. It grows slowly"

Chloe looks at him "That's 5 years growth, it's barely at your shoulders"

Clark turns to look at her and shrugs. "So I haven't really kept up what did I miss?"

Chloe raises her eyebrow. "You better sit down, it's a long story"

Chloe then proceeds to explain what has happened to Metropolis since he left. Clark is dismayed. He had no idea things had deteriorated that much. "I didn't really hear about any of this"

"That's no surprise. Between Lex and Intergang most of the media outlets are neutered. I wouldn't be surprised if Lex tries to buy the Daily Planet back". He had sold it after nearly running it into the ground. "Honestly me and Lois report what we can but we've been sued 3 times this year already"

Clark's eyes light up at the mention of Lois "How is Lois?"

Chloe takes a drink of her coffee "She's fine. Star reporter and all"

Clark watches Chloe. He knows her well enough to know when she is holding back. "What aren't you telling me Chloe?"

"Nothing" Chloe sees Clark eye her suspiciously "Well except that she's determined to expose Lex and I'm sure it's going to get her into trouble. One of her sources in Luthorcorp claims to have evidence about Lex selling arms to foreign powers on the slide"

Martha jumps in "Are you sure Chloe?"

"So Lois tells me"

Clark looks at his mother's worried expression "Mom, what is it?"

"Luthorcorp is up for new defence contracts. If it is exposed that Lex is selling weapons abroad he'll lose the contract. It's worth several billion dollars"

Clark raises his eyebrows at that. Lex had killed for far less. During that last year before he left it had become clear that Lex was a lost cause. Clark even suspected he had something to do with Lionel's death but he couldn't prove it. Chloe interrupts his thoughts "So enough of the depressing talk, what have you been doing these last 5 years Clark?"

Clark did his best to explain his training. The knowledge had basically been downloaded into his head. He took more time in explaining his world travels. When he got to the bit about his writing articles Chloe's face lit up.

"So writing articles huh. Wondered how long it would take before my disease infected you. Can I read them?"

"Sure" Clark gets up. He had brought them with him from the Fortress. He goes up to his room and brings them down. He hands them to Chloe who is soon immersed.

Martha gets up "Well lets do the dishes, she's going to be a while"

* * *

Chloe spent most of the morning reading Clark's work. He was really good. He put across a human quality to the stories that neither she or Lois could manage. Hey she knew her own weaknesses. She put the articles down. Now where was Clark? Duh the barn where else. Chloe walks out the house and finds him up in the loft. "5 years and you're still brooding"

"I am not brooding, I'm thinking" he corrects her.

"About?"

"About how to save the world"

"Geez Clark perhaps you should start a little smaller"

Clark smiles "That's why I'm here Chloe. To lead humanity away from Krypton's fate"

Ok he's now gone from local hero to world's saviour. "How Clark?"

"I don't know. That's why I came back here first so I could think about it"

"Well why don't you start in Metropolis. I mean you could get a job at the Planet" Chloe suggests.

The Planet? Me? Oh that would mean seeing Lois again. Clark was torn about that. He hadn't actually got round to asking if Lois had found someone to be with. It would be difficult to have to watch her with someone else. "I'm not sure Chloe"

"Clark, your work is good and while I'm the first to defend reporters the truth is too many are in the pay of Lex or Intergang. Metropolis needs people like you, who aren't corruptible"

Well he did need someplace to start. Perhaps he could turn Metropolis into a beacon for the world to admire and copy. "Well Ok"

Chloe smiles "Great. Now for your hero stuff. Do you have a costume yet and a name?"

"Whoa Chloe, one thing at a time. My hero stuff?"

"Yeah, you know saving people. You said that's why you're here"

"It is"

"Well then, costume, name"

"I haven't thought about a name and as for the costume..."

Chloe watches Clark disappear and reappear in a red and blue skin-tight suit and red boots. He had a red cape and what she recognised as a Kryptonian symbol on his chest in red and yellow. Wow it really showed off his physique. Don't go there Chloe. She studies the suit. It's unlike any material she has ever seen and a cape? "Ok costume. What's the symbol and why a cape?"

"The symbol is the crest of the House of El and as for the cape, well I thought it would look cool when I'm flying"

Flying!? "Back up there Clark. Flying. You actually can do that now?"

"Yeah. Want proof?"

Before Chloe could answer Clark grabs her and shoots upward. Chloe watches the ground disappear. This is unbelievable, well more so than normal for Clark. "Clark I think that's enough showing off"

Clark pouts "You're no fun"

"Yeah, yeah. Forgive me I prefer planes"

"I have a better safety record. After all how did you think I travelled to all those places I've been too. Running on water is more Bart's thing"

"True and he goes by the Flash these days"

The Flash? "You're kidding right?" Clark asks her at the oddness of that name.

"Nope, he came up with that himself" Chloe replies.

Doesn't surprise Clark in the least. "He's still hitting on you isn't he?"

Chloe rolls her eyes "'Fraid so. Now back to being on the ground"

"Fine" Clark reverses course and heads back to the barn. Once inside he puts Chloe down. Chloe staggers for a second as she regains her balance.

"So fancy new powers; check. Costume, needs a mask..."

"I'm not wearing a mask Chloe"

"What? People will recognise you". Totally idiotic alien farm boy.

"I'm here to lead by example Chloe. I can't do that hiding behind a mask and besides it's been 5 years, I've changed, you said so"

"Yeah but without a mask you can't have a normal life"

Clark sighs "I know. That's the wrinkle I need to work out"

Wrinkle? "Some wrinkle. Let me think about it. Do you at least have a name?" Clark shakes his head negatively "Let me think about that too"

With that Chloe goes back to the house. Clark goes and gets changed back into his shirt and jeans and does some chores. The house and the barn needs a few repairs. He decides to take his time and do them at normal speed and think about how he can make this work as well.

Chloe is staying the night. She's in bed thinking about Clark's dilemma. What's the solution, there has to be one. Ok no-one has seen Clark in 5 years. He looks different. No-one probably remembers exactly what he looks like anyway. Then a light bulb goes off. No-one knows what he looks like anymore, therefore he can look like anything. "I've got it!" Chloe screams, jumps out of bed and runs downstairs to where Clark is FLOATING above the couch. "Clark wake up."

Clark mumbles. "CLARK WAKE UP!" Chloe shouts.

Clark's eyes shoot open and in his surprise he falls onto the couch. Rather irritated "What is it Chloe?"

"I've got it"

"Got what?" Clark rubs his eyes.

"The solution." You big dumb alien she mentally adds.

"The solution to what? Chloe it's..." Clark looks at the time. "it's 3 o'clock in the morning. My brain isn't working yet"

Chloe rolls her eyes "The solution to your alter ego problem"

"Oh that. So what's your idea?"

"Well no-one knows what you look like, right?" Clark nods in agreement. "Exactly, therefore we make Clark Kent the mask"

"Ok. How?" Clark really needed some clarification.

"We make your everyday appearance as different as we can from your superhero one"

Ok that actually makes sense. Even though Clark wasn't quite sure how he would make it work. "So what do we do?"

"Well for starters you need to cut your hair. I assume normal scissors won't cut it"

Clark shakes his head "No"

"Well you do that first thing and then you and I are going shopping"

"Shopping. Why?"

"Two words Clark. Make over" Clark did not like the gleam in Chloe's eyes when she said that.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark had gotten up early and cut his hair like Chloe suggested. He had to have a pair of scissors made out of Kryptonian metal made up at the Fortress. He got it cut to what he thought was a good length and flew back to Smallville. He found his mother and Chloe at the kitchen table having breakfast.

Martha looks up when Clark entered. Thank god he cut his hair. Chloe had filled her in on the plan. She wasn't sure they could pull it off, especially now, with his eyes that striking colour. Maybe coloured contact lenses, no the heat vision would melt them. Wait, glasses. He had worn glasses before when he recovered from losing his sight. Perhaps she could have a pair made with a tint that would hide his eye colour. She could do it while Clark and Chloe were out shopping, make it a surprise.

Chloe eats her breakfast. She is nearly exploding with excitement. She has her friend back and what's more if this worked she could bring Metropolis its saviour. The truth was the good guys were losing and it needed someone extraordinary to save the city. "So Clark ready. Busy day ahead. Whole new wardrobe"

Clark looks at Chloe nervously. Sure he wanted to help but come on, make over. "Sure Chloe. I'm ready whenever you are"

Chloe finishes and she and Clark leave. Martha gets up and goes on the hunt for those glasses. She knows she had kept them somewhere. She knows someone who could add the tint to the lenses. She similes. Maybe the three of them could pull this off.

Clark is getting changed into a 3 piece suit. He thinks the waistcoat is a bit over the top. Chloe had picked it out. Wait is this slightly too big? He checks the label. It's a whole size too big. "Chloe" Clark sticks his head out the curtain.

Chloe walks up to Clark "What?"

"It's a size too big"

"Of course it is. So you can hide.." Chloe leans in and whispers "your other suit under it"

Realisation hits Clark "Oh right" Well he supposes that that might work.

Clark finishes changing and walks out. Chloe looks him over "Perfect" She then turns to the assistant "We'll take half a dozen"

Clark rather alarmed "Chloe no. I can't ask you to pay for all this"

"Nonsense besides you can pay me back when you start work at the Planet"

Oh that. Clark still wasn't sure about that. Wait a minute "What do mean when? Not if"

"Oh you'll get the job. Perry White's the editor now. You remember him"

Perry White. Oh yeah. He had come through Smallville. Despite his pursuit of Clark for a story, Clark had seen he was a good person.

Chloe continues her story "Well anyway after Lex sold the Planet they were only a few decent reporters left. Perry was the most senior so the new owners made him editor. He's done everything he could to hire honest reporters. I'm afraid they aren't as many of us as there used to be. Perry believes in delivering the truth no matter the consequences. As I remember he likes you"

"Well I wouldn't go that far"

"You don't need that Clark, your work is good, Perry will think so especially after I mailed it to him this morning along with your resume"

"You what!" Clark couldn't believe this.

Chloe just smirks. "He'll be expecting you first thing Monday"

Oh great. Only six days to get ready.

"Don't worry Clark I'll tutor you. First piece of advise, he likes to be called chief". Chloe wonders if Clark would actually buy that. Only one reporter could get away with calling him that; a certain Lois 'Mad Dog' Lane. Oh this is going to be good.

* * *

Later back on the farm Clark is in front of a mirror trying on his new suit over his other suit. He has to admit it seems to work. Chloe comes in "Ok change from one to the other"

Clark has been trying to work out how he could do that. Perhaps if he spins on the spot at superspeed, he would just be a blur. With that Clark spins. In a few seconds his suit is folded neatly on the bed and he stands in front of the mirror in the red and blue suit.

Chloe watches rather amazed as Clark dissolves into a blur and reappears in his hero suit. Damn they needed to come up with a name. It's not enough. There isn't enough difference. Perhaps his hair. "You need to change your hair"

"Excuse me"

"You don't look different enough. You still have Clark's rather messy hair"

"My hair's messy?" Clark asks rather insulted at Chloe's comment.

"Clark! Just change it"

"Fine." He quickly gets a comb and swaps the parting in his hair over. Once it is flat he notices that a single curly strand drops down across his forehead. He is about to sort it when Chloe cuts in "Leave it. It looks good"

Clark looks at himself in the mirror "Really?"

"Yeah, now change back into Clark"

With a shrug Clark begins to spin. He puts his suit back on and messes up his hair. Chloe looks at him "Change back"

Clark changes again. Chloe shakes her head. "It's not right. Change back"

Clark shakes his head and with a quick spin is back in his new suit.

Chloe still doesn't think it's right. "It's not enough. It's missing something"

"Maybe I can help" Martha walks in. She had only heard Chloe's last statement.

"Here" Martha stretches her arm out holding something. Clark looks down at what she is holding "My glasses?"

"Put them on"

Clark takes them and puts them on. He looks in the mirror. Hey that is different. Chloe notices it too. "Your eyes, their colour"

Martha walks up behind Clark "They're tinted to drain your eye colour"

Clark looks at them. His eyes are now almost grey in colour. Chloe's voice interrupts his staring "Ok now change. Mrs Kent you have to see this"

Martha stands back as Clark spins into a blur and reappears in a red and blue suit with a cape. Wow he really looked different but still his gestures and posture were still the same to say nothing about his voice. "Clark you're meant to be a hero, someone intimidating to the unlawful, straighten up, you're slouching"

Clark corrects his posture. He hadn't noticed he was slouching. He straightens up and by instinct folds his arms across his chest. Hey he likes this look.

"Ok change back" It's Chloe. For the who knows how many times now he changes back into his suit.

Martha goes up to him and reaches for his shoulders "Ok when you're in public you should slouch" Clark did so "It makes you seem slightly shorter than you are"

Chloe has to say Mrs Kent is onto something. "You should be bumbling"

Clark looks at her "What?"

"Bumbling. No-one would think a hero would be bumbling. You should bump into things and trip over your feet occasionally"

Martha cuts in "and your voice, you should change it, from one to the other"

His voice. What could he do? Well a hero should have a low commanding voice, therefore he should make his Clark voice the opposite, slightly higher pitched than his normal voice. Good grief he was going to have 3 voices. "Ok how's this" Clark then proceeds to try his 2 different voices.

Martha smiles "That's great but how did you do that?"

"Precise muscle control, I can even copy other people's voices"

Chloe snorts "Yeah right"

Clark then imitates Chloe's voice exactly "Yeah right"

Chloe opens her mouth flabbergasted. "That's creepy"

Clark smiles. "Yeah but great for prank calls"

Martha gives him her disapproving look. Clark notices it "I'm kidding"

Chloe thinks they're making great progress "So that leaves just a name, I think, for your hero alter ego. Any thoughts?"

Clark shakes his head "Not really and I don't think Kal-El quite rolls off the tongue"

"No, not really" Chloe is going to have to give this some thought.

"Well it's time for dinner. I'll go put it on" Martha exits the room.

Clark takes his glasses off and looks in the mirror at himself. He puts the glasses back on. Strange how something so simple could make him look so different. He is going to have to practice. If like Chloe suggests he's going to be bumbling, he would have to practice it so he could bump into things without shattering them into a million pieces. Then it occurs to him, in six days outside the privacy of his home the Clark Kent everyone use to know would be dead and this one looking at him in the mirror would be the only one people would get to see. Chloe comes up to him "Clark what is it?"

"It's just that the Clark Kent everyone use to know is not going to exist after Monday. Outside of being in the privacy of my own home this one" he looks in the mirror "is the only one that will exist. By the way if I get this job I'm going to need an apartment, you don't have any suggestions do you?"

"Are you kidding I live in the same block as Lois. Can't afford anywhere much on my salary. You know I think there are a few vacancies."

In the same block as Lois! That's not a good idea. "I'm not sure Chloe, I'll need a balcony to, you know, fly off on my rescues"

Ooh good point. "Well I'll help you look."

"Thanks Chloe"

"What are friends for?"

"Friends don't leave for 5 years without checking in. Are you and Jimmy still seeing each other?" He really should of found 5 minutes to fly in and check up on her.

"No, my other work cuts into my time too much" Chloe says with some sadness.

"Other work?"

"You know helping Oliver" Blast him, he ruins all her relationships. She really should say no every so often.

"You're still doing that!?" Clark hated that Chloe did that. Her life was dangerous enough.

"Helping him is all that keeps the forces of darkness from consuming Metropolis"

"Is it really that bad?"

Chloe doesn't answer. Clark takes that as a yes.

After a small silence Chloe quips "Hey at least thanks to Oliver I know 3 forms of unarmed combat"

Clark doesn't laugh "Chloe, I'm going to get that job at the Planet and I'm going to save Metropolis"

Chloe is startled by the seriousness in Clark's voice. In a soft tone she answers "Ok"

* * *

Next Monday Lois is coming into work. She's happy for 2 reasons. One, Chloe is back from her holiday in Smallville, if you can call that a holiday. She hadn't been back in 5 years not since _he _left. She didn't want to think about him, he obviously didn't care enough to come visit her, he hadn't even wrote to her. Anyway moving on to reason 2, she had finally exposed Luthor and his shady dealings. This morning's article would expose his illegal arms sales and cost him the deal with the US military. She has written a follow up piece for tomorrow and is going to hand it in to Perry. When she gets into the bullpen she notices some guy in Perry's office. Probably some wannabe trying to get a job. Well her story is more important so as usual she barges in. "Hey chief here's my follow up piece on Luthor"

Perry shakes his head. Lois better be glad she's that damn good. "Lois firstly don't call me chief"

Lois just nods in agreement.

"And secondly say hello to your new partner" Perry points to the guy sitting down.

Lois pays him no attention. Partner! Not again. Perry had been trying to match her with someone for months. "Chief, the only partner I need is Chloe"

"Lois, as good as Sullivan is, your writing styles simply don't complement each other. Lets face facts you're too similar to each other" Perry had made this point about a hundred times. He continues "Lois not only does this guy have a snappy, punchy prose style, not only does he knows how to treat his Editor in Chief with the proper respect. He is the fastest typist I have ever seen." Perry explains.

"But chief…" Lois whines.

"That's Mr White and this isn't up for debate. Lois Lane meet Clark Kent"

Clark Kent!! No, no, no, it can't be him. There is no way, not possible, can not be him, not in a million years. Lois then looks at him for the first time. He looks good, well apart from the glasses. She studies the man she used to know. He looks so different. He isn't in plaid for starters, he's in a suit. Have his eyes changed colour or is her memory going? Finally Lois speaks "Smallville?"

Clark hadn't seen Lois enter he didn't need to. He had been both dreading and anticipating this moment when he would see her again. Yesterday he had thought about not coming at all because he would see Lois but Metropolis needed him and so did Chloe and Lois. God from Chloe's stories he's amazed Lois is still alive. She breezes past him, not noticing he's there. Well at least that hadn't changed. He peers over his glasses at her. She's even more beautiful than he remembers and he has a perfect memory which means she has indeed got lovelier. She's talking to Perry and then he announces that they're to be partners. Partners! How the heck is he going to pull off his saving the city bit with Lois around? He wants to protest but remembers his new persona requires him to be mild mannered and polite. Finally Lois looks at him, Clark feels warmth rise in his body. She speaks like she isn't sure it's him, which is the point of his new look. Finally he replies "Hi Lois"

Perry looks on "You two know each other?"

Lois doesn't seem to want to answer so Clark does "Yes, Mr White. Chloe was my best friend in school and well meeting Lois was inevitable at some point" Clark says with a rather cheeky tone.

Perry chuckles. Yep you can't miss Lois. He takes the smirk off his face when Lois starts glowering at him. "Well then that settles it. Lois why don't you show Kent around" Perry ushers them out.

Lois could not believe this as she was practically shoved out of Perry's office. She glares at Clark who gives her a goofy smile and pushes his glasses up his nose. He points "Hey there's Chloe"

Lois looks. Chloe walks up "Hey couz. Who's your friend?" Chloe has a cheeky, knowing look on her face.

Lois stares at her cousin "You knew didn't you?"

Chloe gives a wide eyed innocent look "Knew what?"

"Don't give me that. You knew that Clark was starting work here" Lois accuses her.

Chloe can't hold out and bursts out laughing. "Who do you think picked his wardrobe. If he had had his way he would still be wearing those plaid shirts"

Clark snorts "That's if Lois hadn't stolen them all"

"I did no such thing and why the hell am I defending myself against you two. It's you two who should be apologising to me" Lois is angry now.

"Calm down Lois" Chloe says. Honestly she's overreacting just a tad.

Lois gathers herself "I am perfectly calm and now that you're here you can show him around. I have stories to write without being slowed down by Smallville here" With that Lois heads off to her desk

Chloe looks at Clark "What was that about?"

Clark sighs "Mr White made us partners"

Chloe can't believe that. She had been trying to persuade Perry to team her up with Lois for ages "Really, why?"

Clark shrugs "Something about our writing styles complementing each other"

"Ok then"

At this point Jimmy walks over "Morning Chloe, is this the new guy?"

Wow Jimmy couldn't recognise Clark, her make over skills were good. "Jimmy you remember my friend Clark"

Jimmy looks at the guy, hey it is Clark. "Sure, how are you doing CK?"

"Fine" Clark leans over to Chloe "CK?"

"Oh he does that to everyone" except to her because she would kill him if he dared.

"Olsen! Where are my pictures?" Perry bellows.

"Coming Chief!" Jimmy replies and then turns back to Clark. "Well it was nice seeing you again" he shakes Clark's hand and is off.

"Well lets get you set up" Chloe then proceeds to drag Clark off to his desk.

* * *

Clark has finished his first day and is house hunting with Chloe. Some day. His so called partner Lois barely spoke to him. He was really going to have to work on their friendship. He at least wanted that back. Anyway here they are on apartment number 5 on the list. It's not too bad. It has a small balcony which is good and it's only a few blocks from where Chloe and Lois live.

"So what do you think Clark?" Chloe asks him.

"It seems nice" He's scanning through the walls to make sure the landlord isn't trying to paper over the cracks or something.

"Well it's just within your price range and hey it's even close to me" she says with a grin.

"That wasn't on my list of priorities in choosing apartments Chloe" Clark chuckles as Chloe pouts at him "That aside I think this one is the best one we've seen"

"I think so too. So put an offer in then?"

"Yep"

Clark and Chloe come out of the apartment block to find Lois waiting there. "Finally, I've been trying to reach you for ages"

Chloe looks at her "I've been helping Clark look for an apartment"

"Yeah and why do I have to find these things out from Jimmy?"

"Well maybe because you haven't talked to me all day" Clark mutters under his breath.

"What was that Smallville?" Lois was sure he had just made a sarcastic comment at her, just like the good old days. She almost smiled. Snap out of it Lane, your mad at him.

"Nothing Lois" Clark replies.

"Ok then" Before she could speak anymore a would be mugger steps out the shadows pointing a gun "Hand over your purses and wallets"

Chloe rolls her eyes "Not again"

Clark looks at her. Again! Boy he is really needed. Lois throws her bag down and when the mugger bends down to pick it up she kicks him. His gun goes off and he runs off.

"Lois are you insane?" Clark asks.

Lois looks at him "What?"

"Was it really worth risking your life over 10 dollars, 2 credit cards, a hair brush and lipstick?"

"How did you do that?" Lois asks with some amazement in her voice.

"Do what?" Clark asks innocently.

"You just described the exact contents of my purse"

"I did?" Clark shrugs and pushes his glasses up his nose. "Wild guess"

Lois walks off and Clark opens his hand holding the bullet he caught. Chloe walks up from behind and sees the bullet "Would he have hit her?"

Clark nods affirmatively.

Chloe smiles "That's your first heroic deed and no-one even saw you do it. Speaking of which have you come up with a name yet?"

"No and I know I need to work on it but I have no intention of revealing myself just yet. It would be better if my alter ego's public debut was a few weeks after Clark's return"

Chloe couldn't argue with the logic of that. Lois pops her head back round the corner of the building "Are you two coming? I've got work to do you know" With that she's off again.

Clark sighs "Does she realise she hasn't told us what we're doing yet?"

Chloe sighs as well "No but do what I do and just go along for the ride"

Clark and Chloe then walk off in pursuit of Lois.

* * *

Meanwhile the mugger is waiting inside a warehouse. A voice booms out "You failed"

"I'm sorry Mr Luthor"

Lex walks out the shadows. "Sorry doesn't cut it. Ms Lane has cost me a several billion dollar defence contract. I ask you to do one simple job, to kill her and you don't do it"

The mugger tries to explain "She surprised me and I did shoot at her..."

"But you obviously missed. The people I have following her have already told me she's investigating one of the companies I own as we speak" Lex shakes his head in disgust "Mercy..."

Lex's personal assistant Mercy walks out the shadows, pulls out a gun and kills the mugger.

"Thank you, Mercy"

Mercy puts the gun back in the holster under her jacket "Lane"

"Just keep an eye on her for now. I'll think of another way to deal with her" One way or another Lex was going to deal with Ms Lane. That woman had become the bane of his existence and soon, very soon he would be rid of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile Lois, Chloe and Clark are breaking and entering, well more correctly Lois is breaking in and Clark and Chloe are getting dragged along. Chloe speaks up "Lois. I don't mean to distract you from your lock picking but what are we doing?"

Lois not stopping "One of my sources says that Lex only managed to buy this company because he bribed like half the directors"

"That's pretty normal for Lex" Chloe points out.

"Yeah but the previous CEO was Max Sheridan"

Clark piped up "The Mayor?"

Lois this time does stop and look at Clark "Glad to see your paying attention Smallville." The lock clicks and in they go. They slowly walk along to the main office, Clark is discreetly shorting out the security cameras with his heat vision. Once there Lois begins feeling the walls. Clark looks at her confused "Lois what are you doing?"

Lois not stopping "I have a copy of the blueprints of this building. This office should be bigger than it is"

Chloe who has been trying to hack in to the computer "Ah, you think one of these walls is false"

"Yep" Lois replies as she continues her search.

Clark puts his glasses on the end of his nose and begins to x-ray the room. Lois is right there is a hidden room. He sees a wire leading from it and follows it back to the desk where Chloe is. He walks over.

Chloe whispers "What did you see?"

"Is it that obvious what I was doing?" Clark whispers back

"Only to someone who knows you what you can do. So?"

"There is a hidden room. There's a switch under the desk" Clark feels along the underside, finds it and presses it. The wall swings open.

Lois rather surprised "Ok how did that happen"

Clark pushes his glasses back up his nose "Oh you know Lois, hidden room, hidden switch under the desk. Obviously whoever designed this had watched way too many movies"

Chloe giggles. Lois frowns but secretly is actually impressed. Chloe goes back to hacking the computer and Lois and Clark walk in to a room full of filling cabinets. Lois raises an eyebrow "Files on paper, that's a little old fashioned"

Clark just shrugs "Computers can be hacked.." at which moment Chloe screams in success "just like that" Clark finishes.

"Yep but how will we find what we want Smallville?"

Clark is way ahead of Lois as he scans the files in a few seconds. He sees bank records in the name of Max Sheridan. "Well Lois we just have to get lucky won't we" With that he walks over to the cabinet and begins to look like he is just randomly looking through them. Lois begins to do the same. After a few minutes Clark picks up the file he saw "Lois"

Lois looks at Clark "What?"

"I think this is the Mayor's bank records"

Lois grabs the file and smiles broadly. "Way to go Smallville. I might turn you into a decent reporter yet"

Clark frowns slightly "Gee thanks Lois, that would be swell"

Lois raises an eyebrow. Swell? Who the hell says swell anymore? Honestly she don't know where he's been for the last few years but she has got to work on his vocabulary. Lois proceeds to walk back into the main office "So couz, anything?"

Chloe shakes her head "I think Clark's remark about computers being hacked was right. From this everything is legal and above board"

"Well lucky for you couz I found the Mayor's bank records and from what I can see in here, he's been very naughty" With a triumphant walk Lois walks out.

Clark shakes his head. She found them! So much for the being partners thing. He sees Chloe staring at him "What?"

"Swell?"

"Chloe I swear to god I don't know where that came from" He pushes the glasses back up his nose

She chuckles "Well that little thing you do with your glasses helps with your new persona"

Clark looks at her "What little thing?"

Chloe just gives him her Are-you-serious-? look. "Come on lets go before Lois gives herself all the credit for this"

Clark follows her once again pushing his glasses up his nose. What is she on about? Little thing with his glasses? What little thing with his glasses?

* * *

Later all 3 are sitting in Lois's apartment looking through the file. Clark rubs his eyes. He really needs to get used to wearing these glasses. He hears Lois groan in frustration "What is it Lois?"

"There isn't enough here to prove Lex had any direct involvement. He'll just put up some scapegoat" Damn that man. Lois had made it her business to take him down after everything he did back in Smallville, killing his own father which Lois hadn't been able to prove, at least not yet and basically buying up Metropolis. His battle of control with Intergang was tearing the city apart. Innocent people were dying but does Lex Luthor care, hell no.

Chloe looks up at Lois "Lois, we may not be able to get Lex but the Mayor can't get out of this. He'll be forced to resign and hopefully someone who isn't in Lex's or Intergang's pocket will be elected"

Lois sighs "I guess your right Chloe. It's just once I would like to find something that will stick on Lex flippin Luthor"

"We will Lois, after all, now we have Clark to help us"

Lois didn't reply. Chloe's right, he was helpful tonight. Maybe we can get our friendship back. "So Clark where are you staying till you get an apartment?"

Clark looks up. Did she call me Clark? That brought warmth to Clark's heart. "On Chloe's couch"

"I've been on that, it isn't very comfy" Chloe smacks Lois on her arm. "What?"

Clark smirks "It will be fine Lois. You though I travelled through some pretty rough places on my travels"

"Yeah, you'll have to tell me about that sometime" Lois yawns "but not tonight"

Chloe yawns as well "Yeah definitely not tonight. Come on Clark" With that Clark and Chloe leave.

Lois gets ready for bed. She looks in the mirror after brushing her teeth to find she's smiling. Wow she hasn't seen that smile in a while. It has been a good day she thinks to herself as she hops into bed. She wonders if she'll have that dream about the man in the red cape again. She likes that dream.

Clark and Chloe are about to open the door when Clark stops her. "Clark what is it?"

"I hear someone in there" Clark puts his glasses on the end of his nose and x-rays the apartment. He sighs.

"Clark?"

"It's Oliver" in his Green Arrow gear. Great he must want Chloe to help him again.

Chloe while normally happy to help is frankly too tired for this tonight. "I'll get rid of him if you don't want to see him"

"It's fine Chloe" He and Oliver hadn't parted on great terms. Oliver couldn't understand why Clark would just up and leave and Clark wasn't about to explain his training to Oliver.

"Ok" Chloe opened the door and they walked in. "Evening Oliver, what brings you by so late?"

Oliver looks at her. She has just said his name in front of a complete stranger. "Since when do we reveal secret identities in front of strangers"

"Since the stranger is Clark" Chloe replies. She notices Oliver tense up.

"So you're back, what's with the new look and how come you need glasses?" Oliver hadn't understood Clark leaving. He could be a big help. Frankly Oliver believed Clark could be more powerful than all the others he had recruited combined.

Chloe answers for Clark "Hey don't criticise his look. I came up with it, well me and his mother"

Oliver laughs. Clark looks at her "Thanks Chloe. Why don't you just tell him all my embarrassing stories from growing up?"

Chloe retorts "How do you know I haven't"

Clark looks at her and straightens up with his arms folded across his chest.

"Ok I haven't, stop staring at me" Wow that is intimidating and he still has the glasses on.

Oliver coughs. They look at him. "Haven't answered my question yet."

Chloe not wanting a repeat of Clark and Oliver's last argument "Is there a reason you're here?"

"I'm in town on business, just thought I'd pop by. Oh I saw that story about Lex's illegal arms shipments by the way. I'm glad the information I got for you was useful"

"I'm sure you're devastated Lex lost that contract especially since Queen Industries is up for the same contract"

"Come now Chloe, we both know that the military haven't decided who to give the contract to now that Lex is out the picture. I may not get it"

Chloe snorts "Yeah right. You don't mention these things unless you already know the outcome"

"Chloe I think you're becoming paranoid" Oliver teases.

"Try living in this city for more than 5 minutes. Heck I almost got mugged tonight and Lois almost got shot. In fact she would of if Clark hadn't caught the bullet"

Oliver turns back to Clark. He hadn't moved, still standing there arms folded across his chest. "So Lois knows.."

Clark shakes his head "No, she didn't see me do it. Luckily I've gotten faster in the last 5 years"

"Ok then but if you mention that to Bart he'll challenge you to a race. He can't live without the mantra of being the world's fastest man" Honestly he still acts like a teenager.

Clark smirks "Yeah well as much as I like Bart he is rather full of himself. Chloe says he goes by the Flash these days"

Oliver rolls his eyes "Don't remind me. I nearly fell out my chair the day he told me that. So what about you, getting back into the hero business anytime soon"

"Possibly, I would like to get my life as Clark sorted out first. I haven't even got an apartment yet"

Oliver understood that "If you need help in finding a place.."

"Thank you but I've put an offer in on some place. I'm just waiting to hear back"

"Well if you decide to go back to the hero business my offer still stands to join us. We even have a name now."

"Good like Green Arrow or bad like the Flash"

Oliver chuckles "Justice League"

Clark shrugs. "Not bad, who came up with it?"

"Chloe actually"

Clark looks at her "It was better than Bart's suggestion" Chloe is not even going to mention his idea.

Oliver turns to leave "She's right there. Honestly I don't know how his mind works but it isn't normal"

Chloe laughs "Oliver, you work with people with super powers. Nothing in your life is normal"

"Funny Chloe. I won't mention your lack of normalcy. That would just be rude"

Chloe pouts "Hasn't stopped you before"

"True but boy scout here wasn't around then. I would rather not have any broken bones thank you" With that Oliver fires his arrow and line and disappears off.

Chloe shakes her head and turns to see Clark staying at her. "What?"

"Something going on between you two I should know about"

"What no. He's seeing Dinah if you must know"

"Dinah. Really? I didn't think they got on that well"

"5 years is a long time Clark and besides she still goes by that name you thought up, you know Black Canary"

Clark was rather chuffed. It was better than that Green Arrow Bandit Lois thought up. She is so not getting to name him. God knows what she'll come up with.

Chloe interrupted his thoughts "Speaking of names…"

"Fraid not. Still got nothing" Clark was exasperated. A whole week and he still hadn't thought of a name. "You"

"Nope. Honestly you wouldn't think it would be this hard." Chloe yawns. "Well I'll get some sheets for you" Chloe goes off to her bedroom. Clark walks up to the window and opens his hearing to the city. They are so many cries of pain, people crying out for help, it's almost painful. "Clark?"

Clark shuts out the noise and turns to Chloe. She looks worried "Are you Ok?"

"I didn't realise it was that bad"

"Clark you're losing me"

"I can hear everything if I choose to. They are so many crying out for help, so many in pain struggling to hang on for just a little while longer. I have to help them Chloe"

Chloe had had no idea he could hear all that. It must be terrible. "Clark you need rest just like the rest of us"

"I'll rest later. I have to go" At superspeed Clark changes into the red and blue suit.

"What about waiting a few weeks like you said"

"I'll keep a low profile but I have to do something Chloe. Even if I can only reduce those cries by one it'll be something"

Chloe nods in understanding and Clark flies off out the window.

* * *

A couple of days later Lex Luthor wakes up. He gets washed and dressed and goes to get his breakfast. Halfway through Mercy walks in. "Good Morning Mercy"

"Good Morning Mr Luthor"

He notices the copy of The Daily planet under her arm. He knows this probably isn't good. "Let me guess Ms Lane has exposed another one of my shady dealings" He says it half in jest.

Mercy hands over the paper. Now Lex learned not to lose his temper a long time ago. That kind of loss of control was a weakness and he had eliminated all weaknesses. However he was dangerously close to that kind of loss of control right now. He knew from his customary glance that the Mayor he had spent millions getting elected was finished. That infernal Lane woman. Normally Lex admires persistency but Lois Lane pushed him too far. First things first though damage control. "Mercy please pass on to the police information that Max Sheridan's campaign manager embezzled money from me to bribe the directors. Provide any evidence they ask for."

"Yes Mr Luthor"

"And Mercy bring me any information you can on what Ms Lane is up to in the next few days"

"Yes Mr Luthor" With that Mercy leaves.

Lex goes back to reading the article. He better organise a press conference. He hated these things but it always good to look like you had nothing to hide. He was about to put the paper down and finish his breakfast when he noticed a name sharing the credit with Ms Lane. Clark Kent. It can't be him. Lex hadn't thought about him in years, no reason to. Their friendship was long over and frankly Clark's secrets were no longer important. He had a business to run and a city to gain control of. Of course thanks to Ms Lane that was more difficult today than it was yesterday. He definitely had to get rid of her and soon.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Daily Planet Lois is wondering where to put this framed front page. Man she was good. Now if only she could sort out her personal life as in actually get one. She really needed to date more but it wasn't like they were a lot of prospects around here. On cue Clark exits the elevator. Lois looks up and speaks to God "You're not helping". She watched Clark walk over, bumping into almost every desk on the way. Boy when did he become such a klutz.

"Morning Lois" Clark pushes his glasses up his nose as he greets her.

"Morning Clark" Lois just shakes her head. Why doesn't he get contacts? Even though she actually found that little gesture adorable. Oh god she didn't just think that. Friends Lois, you only want to be friends, anything else would just ruin it. Right now that's sorted back to nailing Lex to the wall.

Chloe had watched Clark walk in. She couldn't help find it amusing as he bumped into everything knowing that he was doing it on purpose. She watched him say hi to Lois and then he walked over. "Morning Clark. Any word on that apartment yet"

"Morning Chloe and yes"

"Yes good or yes bad?"

"Yes good. I can move in anytime I want" Thank goodness, that couch was not comfy. In fact he spent most of the time floating above it.

"Thank goodness because you know for a guy you use an awful lot of hot water"

"Ha ha Chloe"

"Who's joking. You do"

"Well just let me get some furniture and I'll be gone" He noticed a newspaper on her desk, one of the tabloids he thought. "What's that?" He pointed to the paper.

"Oh just a story about you" she says cheekily.

"Excuse me? What are you on about?"

Chloe hands over the paper. The headline read 'An angel saved my baby'. Clark read the article.

"So it says a red and blue angel saved this woman's baby. You wouldn't know anything about that Clark, would you?"

"I was just passing by when I saw the baby had climbed up to an open window" Now normally Clark wouldn't be seen out during the day but he wasn't going to let a baby fall to it's death was he. He moved as fast as he could. The mother couldn't have seen more than a blur.

Lois walked over. Her curiosity had got the better of her when she saw Clark reading that sorry excuse of a newspaper. She peered over his shoulder. Come on an angel? "You're not reading that rubbish are you?"

Chloe looked up at her and noticed Clark was nervous. Either because he didn't like Lois reading the article or it could be she was actually touching him. Yep he still has that crush on her. Chloe had noticed that before he left. He never did anything about it and knowing him he wouldn't do anything about it now either. Boy he was dumb sometimes. Of course not that Lois was much better. Ok they're both idiots. "Lois, you don't believe in angels?"

"I believe in them just fine but I highly doubt that one dressed in red and blue is flying around Metropolis. This is the city where even angels fear to tread" Ok so some small part of her still believed in angels. Her mother was always a strong believer in God but the reality of the world had worn Lois down. Maybe it was foolish to still want some sort of saviour to come along. Of course if one happens to come along she wouldn't say no. Not that she's ever going to admit this to anyone.

God that was a depressing thought Lois had just put into Chloe's head. Right need to move on "So Lois are you ready for your interview with the President in a few days?"

Clark didn't know that. Why doesn't he get told these things? "You have an interview with the President?" He said with genuine surprise in his voice.

Lois just smirked "Jealous Smallville? You should be, after all I am the one with all the talent, charisma, looks and well what do you bring to this partnership?"

"Perfect spelling" Clark just didn't know how Lois became an award winning reporter with such awful spelling.

"There's nothing wrong with my spelling" Ok what is he implying?

Clark with unashamed sarcasm "Of course not Lois, everyone knows Metropolis is spelt with 2 Rs"

Chloe tries hard not to laugh. At this point Lois use to hit back at his poor choice of wardrobe. Seriously what was with all the plaid back in the day. Now he wears these well slightly large but annoyingly well made suits that she can't insult. "You know I think I preferred you in plaid, that suit does nothing for you" Ok so the best she could come up with.

"You know Lois I would wear those but someone not a million feet away stole them all"

"Chloe! How could you steal all Clark's shirts" Good deflection there Lois. Keep it up.

"Oh no you two are not dragging me into one of your fashion arguments and Lois if I stole them all why are they in your wardrobe?"

Clark looks at Lois with great joy. He finally has her in a corner. "Your wardrobe huh? Still wearing them to bed are we?"

Lois turns to Chloe first. Oh she is so going to get her back for this. "That is a blatant misrepresentation. I didn't steal them all, I only borrowed one or two" turning to Clark "and what I wear to bed is not anyone's business but my own" Ok so she does actually wear them to bed. Hey they are surprisingly comfy. "Well now I have get back to work. Unlike that rag" pointing to the newspaper Clark is still holding "I have real news to report" With that Lois stalks off.

Clark and Chloe burst out laughing. Chloe stops first "Aw I think we hurt her feelings"

Clark tries to get control back "Yeah but it was worth it. I haven't had the opportunity to annoy her for 5 years" God that felt great. He really missed his banter with Lois.

"Sullivan! Kent! My office now" Perry bellows.

Chloe stands up "Come on Clark. Duty calls"

Clark with mock salute "Aye, aye Captain" Boy he was in a good mood today, unfortunately that only lasted till they reached Perry's office and they found out what he wanted them to do.

"You want us to attend Luthor's press conference" Chloe was slightly bemused "It's really Lois's story chief"

"Sullivan what have I said about calling me chief"

"Sorry Mr White"

"Better and yes you two. You know perfectly well Luthor won't let Lois within 50 feet of him. I would like some quotes for my paper." Lois may be great at stories but she is also great at making enemies out of people. Frankly Perry was amazed she was still in one piece. That's why she needed a partner, someone who would take the edge off her lunacy frankly. Perry had to admit she seemed happier with Kent around, not that anyone but him would notice. Lois was good at hiding her emotions, it just seemed she thought for the first time they could make a real difference now. They had with that Mayor bribery story. She had never told him how she got those bank records. He could only imagine what she did, something not entirely legal probably. Well she certainly kept the Planet lawyers happy and to be fair she had exposed the Mayor of this city as a crook. Of course Perry had already suspected that, he was far too chummy with Luthor.

Clark was not happy with this at all. He really didn't want to see Lex again. That part of his life was gone. Lex refused to listen to him when he warned him about succumbing to his dark impulses. He had probably killed Lionel to remove any challenge to his control of Luthorcorp. Oh well this was his job now, he better just get it over with. "We're on it chief" Clark stood up and left with Chloe following.

Chloe was slightly surprised that Perry didn't rebuke Clark for that. Wow he must like Clark. Clark is stomping off towards the elevator in a not very good mood. No surprise there, after all this is Lex Luthor we're talking about. Once in the elevator she speaks "Clark you ok?"

"No"

Oh well that was informative. "I know you have issues with Lex but..."

"I'll do the press conference like a professional Chloe. You don't have to worry"

"Ok Clark no need to be snippy"

"I'm sorry"

"I accept your apology" Chloe knows she better leave this one to later, a lot later.

Lois watches Clark and Chloe leave. Boy Clark looked peeved. Never one to just sit and wait she goes off to Perry's office. "Mr White" she decides she'll get further if she uses his name "where are Clark and Chloe off to?"

"Luthor's having a press conference to explain how innocent he is"

Ok that explains why Clark looked peeved. Hey wait a minute "Chief that's my story"

Perry who hadn't looked up from his desk until now replies "Lois, Luthor wouldn't allow you in the building"

"Never stopped me before"

"Last time I had to bail you out from jail"

"It's not my fault Luthor is as crooked as a 500 year old tree"

"Allegedly Lois. You haven't proved anything beyond that some of Luthor's employees are crooks"

"Scapegoats he uses to get off scot-free"

Perry shakes his head. God help the man who decides to marry her. He'll never win an argument. "Lois who is the Editor in Chief around here"

Oh oh she knows where this is going. "You are"

"Thank you for your recognition of my position. Now tell me who decides who gets what assignment"

She's had this speech before "You do"

"Well in that case as Editor in Chief I have decided that Sullivan and Kent will attend the press conference. Do you have a problem with that?"

Lois sighs "No Mr White"

"Excellent. Now why don't you go and see how many other crooked politicians you can take down"

"Yes. Chief!" Lois storms out the office.

Perry just mutters to himself. "God help that man"


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe and Clark are in the Luthorcorp building waiting for the press conference to begin. Chloe speaks to Clark "Clark I know you said you'd be fine but.."

"I will be Chloe. After all if I'm going to do this job I would have to bump into him eventually" Not to mention find something to finally put him in jail he thinks.

Lex walks in and starts with a simple statement. "As you know information has reached the police that Max Sheridan's campaign manager is responsible for this bribery scandal. I was as shocked as you were. After an initial investigation it seems that money I generously set aside for the Sheridan campaign was funnelled away. I knew nothing of this and of course I and all my employees will cooperate fully with the police. Any questions?"

Lex hoped to keep this short and sweet. At least Lois wouldn't be here. He had her barred from the building after her last break in attempt. The Planet probably sent Chloe instead who by the way is second on his strong dislike list. Therefore he was caught by surprise when the first question from the Daily Planet was in a male voice.

"Clark Kent, Daily Planet".

Lex turns and looks. Is that Clark? He looked so different.

"Mr Luthor didn't you personally appoint Mr Sheridan's campaign manager?"

Lex actually smirked slightly. That was very well informed. "Well Mr Kent I did and I can inform you that I have been deeply shocked and hurt at the betrayal of a man I considered a friend"

Chloe whispers to Clark "How did you know that?"

"I know Lex. He wouldn't allow anything out of his personal control" Clark whispers back.

"Wait so you didn't know that"

"Educated guess" Clark pushs his glasses back up his nose.

Chloe is proud of him. That was almost worthy of Lois.

Lex keeps the questions to a minimum and leaves. He walks towards the elevator with Mercy "Mercy, have Mr Kent and Ms Sullivan brought up to my office"

"Yes Mr Luthor" Mercy heads off back to the hall.

Well, well time for a reunion with old friends. Lex steps in the elevator and goes up to his office.

* * *

Clark and Chloe are now in the elevator going up to Lex's office. "So what do you think he wants?" Chloe asks Clark.

"I stopped being able to understand how Lex's mind worked a long time ago" Clark says to Chloe.

"Clark it has to be something to do with you. I mean he has never asked to meet me, it's like he wants to purge his memory of everything Smallville related"

Clark didn't answer. He's really dreading this. A press conference is one thing but a face to face meeting. The elevator door opens and they are met by Mercy. "Mr Luthor is expecting you. Follow me"

Clark and Chloe follow. Clark whispers to Chloe "Who's she?"

Chloe whispers back "Lex's assistant. Rumour has it she personally takes care of Lex's unofficial business"

Ok Clark didn't even want to know what that entailed. They walk in. Lex has a drink in his hand staring out his window at Metropolis. "You know I spend hours looking at this view. It's a comfort to know that I own half the buildings I can see". Lex walks over to his desk where Chloe and Clark are standing on the other side of it. "Well this is a fun little reunion. Clark I didn't know you were back and Chloe always a pleasure to see you especially without that cousin of yours. Please take a seat"

Clark and Chloe sit down. Chloe speaks up "So what do you want Lex?"

"What makes you think I want anything. Can't I just want to see old friends"

Chloe snorts "In your case No"

"Chloe I think you've been hanging around Lois too long. She's putting paranoid thoughts in your head"

"No the fact I was almost mugged a few days ago again puts paranoid thoughts in my head. After all it's not like your puppet Mayor did a lot for the crime rate"

"Be careful what you say Chloe. I'd hate to have to sue you for the fourth time this year and besides you haven't given Clark a chance to speak yet". Lex's voice remains unwaveringly pleasant.

Clark doesn't really have anything to say. "What do you want Lex?"

"Well I see Chloe and Lois have had a negative effect on you. Really Clark, a reporter is that the best you can do"

"I took it up during my travels. People always have a right to the truth like your relationship with the soon to be ex Mayor"

"My relationship is already well known. I was one of many people who donated to his campaign fund. All above board and legal"

Chloe snorts again. "Right, it was just a coincidence that you bought the company that the Mayor was CEO of"

Lex looks back at Chloe "Luthorcorp buys many companies. I don't keep track of every single one"

"Why did you invite us here Lex?" Lex looks at Clark again.

"Simple curiosity. I saw you at the news conference and wondered how you had changed so much"

"5 years is a long time and I saw a lot of things on my travels"

"Yes, your travels. The ones where you disappeared off the face of the Earth. Where did you go?"

"Everywhere. I wrote about it. Read my articles. I had them put up on The Daily Planet website"

"I may just do that". Lex looks at the clock "Well I have a meeting. It was nice seeing you two again. When you see Lois tell her I won't be making an appointment to see her under any circumstances"

Chloe and Clark get up and leave without saying a word. Once in the elevator Chloe asks Clark "What was that really about?"

"With Lex, who knows? He may have simply been curious as he said"

Chloe very sceptical "You don't really buy that do you"

"It doesn't matter Chloe. As Lois says all that matters is finding something we can get to stick to him"

Chloe agrees with that. There has to be something Lex can't squirm out of.

Back in Lex's office he watches them leave on the security cameras. Mercy walks in "Mr Luthor if I may.."

"What was that about?" Lex doesn't look from the monitor.

Mercy nods and Lex just seems to know she did it.

"Curiosity as I said. Clark Kent use to be my best friend. Did I ever tell you that?"

"No Mr Luthor"

"Well it doesn't matter anymore" Chloe and Clark exit the building on the monitor. Lex looks up "So back to matters at hand. Ms Lane"

Mercy opens up a folder in her hand "She has a interview with the President in a few days. She will be picked up by helicopter and flown to Metropolis airport"

"Which helicopter company?"

"Yours"

"Well it would be terrible if there was a malfunction and the helicopter crashed with Ms Lane aboard, wouldn't it?"

"A tragedy Mr Luthor"

"Mercy why don't you go and make sure Ms Lane's helicopter is in perfect working order"

"As you wish Mr Luthor" Mercy walks out the room.

Lex goes back to the window, where he can see the Daily Planet building. He raises his drink in that direction "My condolences Ms Lane"

* * *

A couple of days later Clark is accepting delivery of his new furniture at his apartment. As he signs for them the delivery man asks "Are you sure you don't want us to unpack these for you?"

"No it's fine. Thank you" After all he can do it in a few minutes after the delivery man is gone. Clark had already redecorated. He did the whole apartment in less than an hour and that was because he was taking it easy. Once he closes the door, he makes sure the curtains are closed as he sets about placing it all at superspeed. Finally he would have a bed to sleep on. Chloe's couch was killing him. Of course he tried to sleep on it as little as possible. In fact he spent a lot of his evenings doing his hero thing as Chloe called it. He hadn't done anything spectacular; muggings, the odd robbery. He kept it low profile at least for now. He wasn't sure how much longer that would last and he still hadn't come up with a name. He is just finishing when there is a knock at the door. He picks up his glasses which he had taken off and puts them back on. He opens the door "Hey Chloe"

"Hey Clark" She looks around the apartment "Didn't I pass the delivery truck a few minutes ago?"

"Yes" Clark says with a knowing grin on his face.

"That is so not fair. Where were you when I moved in?"

Clark searches his memories "Up in the Fortress I think"

"Excuses, excuses"

"What brings you here? I'd thought you be at the Planet"

"You obviously haven't watched the news this morning"

"Chloe I just set up the tv 10 seconds before you knocked"

Chloe shakes her head and puts the tv on to be greeted by static. She turns to Clark.

"I haven't had time to tune it yet" he says defensively.

Chloe with skill and speed Clark would envy sets about the tv. She turns it to one of the local news channels. On it is a female reporter standing in an alley that looks eerily familiar to Clark. "For the last few days there have been rumours of a red and blue angel helping the people of Metropolis. Well now we have the first picture.." Clark tenses up. He had stopped a mugging there last night. The picture comes up. It is little more than a red and blue blur. Oh damn that lady he rescued had a camera phone. "Chloe you can't see it's me"

"I know that but you realise you can't keep hidden for much longer"

"I know Chloe and I do intend to come out so to speak. As I said I wanted a few weeks before my public debut"

"Clark you'll be lucky to get a few days now the media is on to you"

Clark sighs. Chloe's right. "When it happens, it happens Chloe. I'll just have to deal with it"

"Ok then. So are you coming into work?"

"Yes Chloe. Perry only gave me a morning off"

"A whole morning! but you did this in minutes"

"Well I wasn't going to say Mr White can I have an hour or two off because you know I can unpack in a few seconds because I'm an alien from another galaxy" Clark pushes his glasses up his nose as he uses his work voice.

"I thought you preferred intergalactic traveller and that thing you do with your glasses is adorable. Lois said so"

"I was being sarcastic Chloe and what thing with my glasses and wait did Lois say I was adorable?" Ok his heart rate just doubled.

"No I said she thought that little thing you do with your glasses was adorable". Oh yeah he so has a crush on Lois.

"Chloe I have no idea what you're on about. I don't do anything with my glasses" Clark once again pushes them back up his nose.

Chloe just stares at him in disbelief. There is just no way he is that dumb. Isn't he suppose to possess all the knowledge of Krypton now?

"Anyway when did Lois say this?"

"Last night after she had had one too many"

"She was drunk?"

"More like tipsy but she does have a hangover this morning so you may want to go easy on her today". Chloe had warned her not to drink so much on their night out.

* * *

Flashback to previous evening. Chloe and Lois are in a bar. Lois on about her fifth drink is fending off another wannabe suitor "Yeah I'll call you when men in red capes fly". God what a loser that guy was.

Chloe walks over. "So what was wrong with that guy Lois?"

"He didn't meet my standards". Lois is slightly slurring her words.

"Lois what have you been drinking? It usually takes more than 5 before you start slurring"

"I am not slurring and I don't know what the heck it is. It's new."

Chloe takes the drink from Lois and sips it. Dear god is that strong. "Lois do you ever think you set your standards too high. No-one is going to live up to that flying guy in your dream". Well except Clark. Hey wait a minute, flying, red cape, that is Clark. Ok that's just weird. She's been having those dreams for years.

Lois shrugs "I suppose you're right Chloe. Even so there isn't exactly a lot of great guys around"

Chloe tests something "What about Clark?"

Lois laughs. "Clark! Are you serious? Sure that thing he does when he pushes his glasses up his nose is adorable but we're just friends besides you're the one living with him"

Adorable huh. She so has a crush on him. She never says adorable. "Lois he moves into his apartment tomorrow and we're just friends. What I felt for Clark passed a long time ago"

"Sure Chloe I believe you" Lois says with undisguised sarcasm as she grabs her drink back.

"Don't drink too many of those"

"I won't mom". Honestly she's a big girl, she can look after myself.

* * *

Back to Clark's apartment.

"Chloe I'm always nice to Lois. We are friends after all". He won't ruin it by letting it be anything else despite how he really feels.

"Is that why you tease her?"

"I tease you as well and hey she's the one who always starts it"

Ok Chloe not going to get anywhere here. Honestly they're both so stubborn. It's obvious to her at least that they care for each other. "Well I better get back to work before Perry fires me. Meet you for lunch?"

"Sure Chloe"

"What will you do the rest of the morning?"

"Hadn't really thought about it. Perhaps phone my mom, she says I don't visit enough"

"She's right you don't"

"Whose side are you on?"

"By the time you figure that out I'll be old and grey". Chloe says with a cheeky grin

Clark puts on his own cheeky grin "You're already going grey"

"I am not! You're just being mean now" Chloe leaves but on the way to the door checks her hair in a mirror Clark has hung up. "I'll see you later" and with that she slams the door behind her.

Clark chuckles and then decides he better phone his mother.

* * *

The next day Lois is sitting at her desk trying to think up questions for her interview with the President. She looks up at the tv monitor in the bullpen. More stories about that red and blue angel. Honestly the rubbish that passes for news these days. She mumbles to the tv "Why don't you try reporting a real story?" She hasn't noticed Clark has walked up behind her.

"You're awful sceptical Lois"

Lois jumps slightly "Don't sneak up on me like that Smallville"

"Sorry" Clark mumbles

She turns round to face Clark "Besides scepticism is necessary in this job. Only accept what you know is the truth. Your problem is you're too ready to believe anything someone tells you"

"Lois I choose to see the good in people. I don't automatically assume their hiding the truth"

"Well you should especially in this city"

Clark sighs slightly. Lois has become even more suspicious than he had thought. Anyway moving on "So you ready to interview the President?"

"More or less"

Ok that's Lois speak for no. "You do know what you're going to ask him don't you?"

"More or less"

A smile appears on Clark's face. "You don't do you". It was a statement not a question

Lois springs to her feet. "Of course I do"

"No you don't"

Lois goes face to face with Clark "Do so"

"Do not"

"I hate you". Lois storms off

"I hate you too" Clark shouts after her. Hey he finally got the last word in.

Lois sticks her head back round the corner and shouts "And you need to get contacts!" With that she's off again.

Clark shakes his head. She just can't let him win one. Damn why does he have to like her so much. It would be so much easier if he didn't. With that Clark gets back to work.

* * *

Meanwhile across town Mercy is personally overseeing the final checks on the helicopter that is going to pick up Ms Lane. Personally she has nothing against Ms Lane but Lex wants her gone so Mercy will make sure that she is dealt with. She is having the engineer fit a small device that when triggered will short everything electrical in the helicopter. It's clever. Unless you know what you're looking for it appears to be just a normal component of the helicopter. The engineer looks up "It's fitted as you ordered"

"Very good and of course you know that I was never here"

The engineer knew too well what would happen to him if he said anything. The engineer simply nods and leaves.

Mercy got out her mobile and phoned Lex. "Mr Luthor I thought you would like to know that Ms Lane's helicopter is in perfect working order"

Lex in his office "Excellent. You enjoy your night off"

"Thank you Mr Luthor" Mercy hangs up. What night off? She has to make sure the helicopter crashes or she better not turn up in the morning. With that she goes home to dress more appropriately.

Lex in his office hangs up the phone. He leans back in his chair with the knowledge that by tomorrow morning one of his headaches would be gone. In one sense it was a pity really, he liked a challenge and admired beauty and Lois had both but she had gone too far and now it was time for her to depart the game. Life was just one big game where he would always end up the winner.

* * *

Night time and Clark is working late covering for both Lois and Chloe. Lois went off to get ready for her interview and Chloe had gotten a call from Oliver mid afternoon. Honestly his timing was lousy. Clark had asked about it but Chloe refused to tell him what Oliver wanted. Apparently only official league members were allowed to know. Maybe he should rethink Oliver's offer about joining. Perhaps it was a good thing Lois wasn't here. When they were face to face arguing this morning he was actually tempted to kiss her. He could still remember all the times he kissed her. Ok most of those times he was under the influence of red kryptonite but still. He shook his head, he really couldn't think about this. Lois wanted nothing more than friendship at least that's what he told himself.

Passing Clark in the elevator Lois was making her way to the roof. She had gone home to get some things for her interview with the President and was now going to the roof to be picked up. For some reason they wouldn't allow her to drive to the airport, something to do with security. What a load of rubbish. They just wanted her someplace they could keep an eye on her. Honestly those around the President went over the top. After all what was she going to do, assassinate him or something. That would bring a premature end to her reporter career. She hadn't even won a Pulitzer yet.

She noted as she passed the floor where she, Clark and Chloe worked. Where had Chloe gone mid afternoon? Oh well she could ask her later. She hadn't talked to Clark since this morning's argument. Jerk. How did he always manage to make her so mad and yet stay her friend? By tomorrow they would probably be back to normal, like that argument never happened. She would never understand how their friendship worked but truthfully she didn't care as long as she had it and if anyone asks she was never once tempted to kiss him when they were face to face. Ok maybe for a second but Clark only wanted friendship and as she had told herself before she wasn't going to ruin it. The elevator reaches the roof and Lois checks her watch. Great why is it always late.

A few minutes later the helicopter finally does arrive and Lois gets inside. Across the street Mercy is watching through binoculars. In her hand is the remote for the device she planted. As the helicopter lifts off she activates it. She watches the helicopter suddenly lose control and crash on the edge of the Planet building. Damn it's caught on the railing. She can see the stonework start to crack. "Come on fall already".

Lois is sitting in the helicopter when sparks fly everywhere. The pilot is knocked out and they crash on the edge of the building. The helicopter starts to slowly lean over the edge. She undoes her seatbelt and tries to get out. The helicopter slips suddenly and she tumbles towards the door. She grabs the seatbelt and finds herself dangling over the edge. Her grip is slipping. She never expected this to be the way she died, a stupid accident. She deserves to be taken down by one of those people she has suck in jail over the years. She tries to hang on but her hands are slipping towards the end of the strap and then in a blink of an eye she's falling towards the street below.

Clark had decided to call it a night and iss heading home. He rides down in the elevator lost in thought. Not to draw suspicion he always tried to enter and exit the building like everyone else. He'll find an alley and fly about for a while. That usually helps him think. His obviously re-emerging feelings for Lois were going to be a problem. He had to get a grip. The reasons he hadn't told her who he was back in Smallville were still as valid today as they were then. Knowing his secret was a burden he wouldn't place on anyone else. It had already cost enough people, in some cases their lives yet he couldn't deny he was attracted to Lois. What was he going to do?

He wanders out the elevator and through the doors to be confronted by a crowd. They're looking up. Clark turns around and looks. He puts his glasses on the end of his nose and zooms in. A helicopter has crashed and there's a woman dangling from it. He focuses on her. Lois! Idiot! He had been so lost in thought he hadn't been listening for any trouble. Clark discreetly disappears into an alley. He pulls his suit off and hides it behind a bin. Once he does this everyone would know he existed but saving Lois is more important. He hears her scream. She's falling! Clark launches himself up and towards Lois. He tries to judge it so not to make her sudden stop too abrupt. About half way up he catches her. "Don't worry Miss I've got you" he tries to reassure her.

Lois screamed when she fell. It seemed the natural thing to do. She closes her eyes and waits for the inevitable. She half expected her life to flash before her eyes and parts of it actually do. She sees her mother and father and her sister. Chloe and Clark are there as well. Then suddenly she feels herself slow and then stop. She opens her eyes. Someone had caught her. She looks at him. He's a man with dark hair and incredible blue eyes in a red cape. It's him! The man from her dream and she suddenly realised they're flying back up. He reassures her he has her. She's close to speechless but not quite "You've got me? Who's got you?" He just smiles at her. Her attention is suddenly caught by the sound of bending metal. She looks up and sees the helicopter falling towards them. She once again closes her eyes and braces herself.

Clark had to smile at Lois's question. Still a reporter even when near death. He hears the helicopter break free. He places Lois in his left arm, He continues to rise at the same rate and waits for the helicopter to come to him. It's easy enough for him to grab hold of. It's not going that fast and it doesn't weigh that much at least to him anyway. With it securely in his grasp he lifts it back up to the roof.

When the inevitable splat doesn't come Lois opens her eyes. The man had caught it and was now flying both her and the helicopter back up. This is unbelievable and considering everything she has seen in her life that's saying something. Who is this man?

Clark places the helicopter down and x-rays the pilot. He would probably be alright. Clark can't see any serious damage. Clark can hear that paramedics are on their way up so he decides to leave before he has to answer some awkward questions. He just has to check on Lois first. "Are you alright Miss?"

Lois is too stunned to answer with anything but a nod.

"Well I hope this little incident hasn't put you off flying. Statistically speaking it's still the safest way to travel". Ok where the heck did that come from? That was lame Clark thinks to himself. With that Clark decides to leave.

Lois sees him start to leave. Wait, wait. God Lois say it. "Wait! Who are you?"

Oh crap he still has no name. Think Clark, think. "A friend." Yeah that'll work. He then flies off.

Lois watches him leave. Then her eyes roll backwards and she faints.

* * *

Author's Note: Next chapter the famous or infamous first interview.


	5. Chapter 5

Lois couldn't actually remember going home. One moment the paramedics are checking her over, the next she's sitting on her couch. How can a man from her dreams exist? In her dreams she could never see his face but she saw it tonight. God he was breathtaking. That suit he wore showed off a physique most men would kill for and woman as well. He flew. A real man flew like a bird. He had saved her. From having no life she had her whole life back. She's interrupted by knocking on her door. She opens it and finds Chloe standing there.

"Lois, thank god are you alright?"

"Uh huh"

"I saw the news"

"Uh huh"

Ok she is in shock. Chloe had watched the news. Thank God for Clark. She had been overseeing a mission for Oliver from his clock tower when the news hit of the helicopter crash. God when Lois fell she really thought that was it. Then she saw the red and blue man fly up and catch her. Again thank God for Clark.

"Ok Lois I think you should go to bed"

"Uh huh"

Chloe guides Lois to the bedroom. Hopefully she'll be better in the morning.

* * *

The next morning Mercy walks towards Lex's office. She wonders what he'll do? She had seen the whole thing. A flying man had caught Lane and then with his other hand lifted the helicopter. Her heart rate increased as she opens the door. Lex couldn't blame her for this, right? "Morning Mr Luthor"

Lex didn't reply. He stares out the window. He had seen the news. This flying man was all over it. So they were back. Those aliens he had encountered in Smallville. Lex would give him the same choice he gave everyone else; join him or perish. He finally looks round at Mercy "Morning Mercy, what's on the agenda for today?"

Mercy breaths a sigh of relief and hands Lex his schedule.

* * *

Clark has the tv on as he gets ready for work the next morning. He's on every channel. Last night had been liberating. No longer having to sneak around he had foiled robberies and muggings without having to be worried about being seen. People had thanked him, hugged him, one woman had said he was better than those other heroes because he didn't hide behind a mask. He assumed she meant Oliver and the gang. He told her they had their reasons and hoped she believed him. While most of the coverage was positive, Clark couldn't help but note some fear in descriptions of him. People always fear what they don't understand. The question was how did he make them understand? Well he better get going. Inevitably Perry had called a meeting for first thing. He finishes tying his tie and looks in the mirror. Damn he still couldn't do it right. He grabs his jacket, switches off the tv and is off to the Planet.

Lois had gotten up early to squeeze her sources. She had woken up after getting over last nights shock determined to find this guy no matter what. On her way in to the Planet she bumps into Clark in the revolving door. "Move it Smallville" She didn't have time for this.

Lois shoves past Clark. Clark realises that meant she didn't recognise him last night. His disguise works. If Lois couldn't see through it then no-one could. No-one was more observant than Lois but did she have to be so rude? He gets up to the bullpen and did his usual bumping into desks as he walks over to Chloe's. "Morning Chloe"

"Morning Clark. Busy night?" Chloe couldn't believe the news coverage, every channel.

"So, so. You?"

"So, so." She whispers "Thank you for saving Lois"

Clark whispers back "You don't need to thank me Chloe. No-one ever will. This is why I'm here"

"Kent! Sullivan! Get in here!" Perry bellows.

Perry watches as Kent and Sullivan enter and does a quick check to make sure everyone is here. "Ok quiet down. Now they have been rumours flying around this office all morning. They will stop. We deal with facts. Now I want the facts on this flying man. I want his name, how he flies, everything. Now I don't care which of you it is boys and girls but whoever gets the story will have the most important interview since God spoke to Moses." He stops. Why are they still here? "Get going!" All the reporters file out.

Lois zooms out to get back to her sources. Clark is not actually sure what he is going to do. He has to look like he's doing his job. He decides to go up to the roof and clear his head. He wanders around on the roof. The helicopter is still there, cordoned off. It is now he notices that it is a Luthorcorp helicopter. For some reason the idea pops in his head that a helicopter accident would be the perfect way for Lex to get rid of Lois. When did he get so suspicious? He decides to confirm it one way or another and begins to scan the helicopter. The electrics are fried is an understatement. He can see the pattern and follows it. It starts at a single point. He zooms in to that point and analyses the origin. The device he sees shouldn't be there. From what's left of it, it's designed to cause the overload. Damn it. Lex. Problem now was, how could he reveal what he knew. He only saw it because of his x-ray vision. Maybe he can ask Chloe.

He gets back down to find Chloe is gone too. Great. The tv news is still dominated by him. Their speculations are getting worse. Another problem to solve. Who to ask? Who to ask? His mother! Clark goes to his desk and phones her. "Hey mom. Look can we meet up in person I really can't discuss this over the phone….ok…I'll be there at 11". Clark is about to fly off to Washington when his hearing picks up fire engine sirens. Just great. He hopes this won't take too long. With that he walks to the stairs and then zooms down them faster than the human eye can see.

Martha is sitting in her favourite café. Favourite because it's well away from the zoo that surrounds Capitol Hill. Martha looks at her watch 11.08. How can he be late? He can fly the distance in minutes and she had given him a couple of hours. Of course she needed a couple of hours to get herself out of meetings where the number 1 topic was her son. She knew he planned to go public but she had never imagined what would follow. She then sees him walk over. She still can't get over how different he looks in those glasses and that suit.

"Hey Mom"

"Hi Honey" She hugs him, he smells like smoke.

"Why do you smell like smoke?"

"Fire, that's why I was late"

"Anyone hurt"

"No I rescued them all. But the number of media waiting for me to finish, you wouldn't believe" he tells her barely believing it himself.

"Clark I've been in meetings all morning that have talked about nothing but you"

"Oh great. They don't think I'm dangerous do they?"

"One or two are of the old school, shoot first, ask questions later"

"Maybe you should point out I'm bullet proof" Clark says half heartedly.

Martha had suspected that this would probably be difficult at first but Clark looks half defeated already. "Honey you'll get through this. Once they know why you're here they'll understand"

"How am I meant to do that? Give an interview" Clark meant it as a offhand remark.

"Why not?"

Why not? Clark couldn't think of a reason why not. "That might work but who to. It'll have to be someone who won't distort what I say and it certainly can't be me". Clark knows it would raise too many questions how he, a relative newcomer got the interview.

"How about Chloe?" Martha suggests.

Chloe? Well she certainly wouldn't distort it. Maybe and perhaps they could talk about the helicopter as well. "Well I better get going before I'm missed" He gets up and kisses Martha on the cheek "Thanks Mom"

"Honey, take a shower" He smelt terrible.

Clark hangs his head and walks off.

* * *

Clark nipped home for a quick shower so it was near 12 before he got back to the Planet. Lois was still out but Chloe was back. He walks over to her desk "Hey Chloe"

"Hey Clark, where have you been apart from the fire you blew out I mean"

"Seeing my mom"

"In Washington? Why?"

"Yes and because you disappeared"

"Hey I have to look like I'm looking for you" Chloe says in her own defence.

"I know. Anyway my mom suggested I give an interview"

"That's a great idea but not me"

"What? Why?"

"I'm biased Clark. I couldn't write the unvarnished truth" .Despite the fact she would kill for the story Chloe wouldn't be ale to put aside her personal knowledge of Clark.

Wow he really admires Chloe for that. Ok next issue "I also have another problem"

"Ok"

"I scanned the helicopter. The crash wasn't an accident"

"Are you sure?"

"There's a device designed to cause an overload in the electrics hidden in the helicopter"

"Lex" Chloe says stating the obvious. Clark nods. He hadn't needed to. Only Lex would bother to go to all this effort Chloe realises. Oh crap. Lex was having the helicopter removed today. "Clark , Lex is shifting that helicopter today"

"Dispose of the evidence more like. Come on lets go"

They go to the roof. The helicopter is still there. Chloe walks over "Where is this device?"

Clark zooms in. It's gone! "It's gone Chloe. Someone took it"

They go back down in defeat. Chloe slumps in her chair.

"I should have mention this sooner Chloe, it's my fault" Clark sasy taking the blame.

"No Clark, it's Lex's fault" Chloe says back to him not wanting him to heap all this on himself.

"How did someone get in, take it and leave with no-one noticing?" Clark asks.

"Because no-one's here Clark" Chloe points out.

Clark looks around. She's right. They're all out looking for him. "I'm worried for Lois, Lex doesn't give up easily"

"We need to tell her" Chloe tells him.

"How? without revealing my secret. I won't place that burden on her"

"She can be trusted you know. Shes kept Oliver's for years"

"I never said anything about not trusting her Chloe. You know the burden my secret comes with, look what it did to Pete and Lana". It destroyed both his friendship with Pete and his relationship with Lana. In the end it drove them both away.

Chloe wishes she could argue but the truth was his secret is a burden. She always thought it was worth it though. How to tell Lois? Clark can't but his alter ego could. "Give Lois the interview"

"What?"

"Give Lois the interview and in it mention what you found about the helicopter. You know Lois will pursue it to the bitter end once she knows. Besides she won't rest till she finds you. Your actually being a distraction from the attempt on her life"

"Won't she ask why I didn't mention it last night?"

Damn, good point. Think Chloe. Wait Lois wasn't in any condition last night. "Clark she was in shock last night. I stayed the night with her. She could barely put two words together"

"Really, she seemed fine this morning"

"Of course she did, she's Lois Lane"

Clark finds it strange how that explains everything about Lois. So interview with Lois. How's he going to pull that one off. Well at least it'll be the truth. Lois always reports nothing but the truth. "Chloe does your apartment block have a little garden on the roof?"

"Yeah it does. Gardening is our landlord's hobby. Why?"

"I'm going to send Lois a note"

* * *

Later that afternoon Lois slumps into her chair. She has pursued every lead she has and had come up with nothing. It's like this guy fell out the sky. She looks down on her desk. There's a small envelope with her name on it. She picks it up and pulls out a card. On it, it says

YOUR APARTMENT ROOF

8PM

A FRIEND

A friend? Oh my god that's what the man called himself. She has to get changed. He can't see her like this. Okay breathe Lois. Get up and walk to the elevator. Lois gets out her chair and starts walking. By the time she's halfway to the elevator she's running.

* * *

Back in Lex's office he is holding the device in his hands "You're sure no-one saw you"

"They were all too busy with this flying man story Mr Luthor" In fact it had been easier than Mercy thought it would be.

"Good" Of course now he'll have to come up with a new way to dispose of Lois. He throws the device to Mercy "Get rid of that"

"Yes Mr Luthor" Mercy walks out.

How to deal with Lois, how? Time for patience. Observe her and wait for an opportunity.

* * *

Clark couldn't believe he was late. Stupid mugger. He really has to make a dent into the crime rate in this city. He flies towards the apartment block. Lois is pacing back and forth. She looks incredible. She's in a dress that clings to her in all the right places. He takes a breath and lands and greets her "Good evening Ms Lane"

Lois is on the roof of her apartment. She looks at her watch 8.03. Some friend. She rechecks her dress. She practically went through everything in her wardrobe until she found this. 8.04. Come on. "Good evening Ms Lane" Lois nearly jumps out her skin. She turns round. It's him. Oh good god he looks incredible. "Err Hi"

"I'm sorry I'm late"

"It's fine really"

"So shall we begin"

What? Oh the interview. Lois starts her tape recorder. "Sure ok. Lets start with the obvious who are you and where are you from?"

Clark walks closer to Lois "My name is Kal-El and I'm from pretty far away, another galaxy actually. I come from a planet called Krypton"

He's an alien! But he looks so, so wow. Oh losing track Lois "Sorry Cripton, C-R-I"

"No its K-R-Y-P-T-O-N". Clark still can't believe how awful her spelling is awful but she looks so, so wow.

"Ok why are you here?" Lois asks

"To fight for truth and justice"

Lois can barely believe that answer "You're kidding?"

"I never lie Lois". Nope he doesn't lie he just keep a whole boatload of secrets.

God that look he's giving her, he really means it. "Any others like you?"

Lois watches his face sadden.

"No. Krypton was destroyed. I'm its last son"

Lois puts her hand on his arm "I'm sorry"

Clark places his hand on top of Lois's "It happened a long time ago."

Lois pulls her hand back. "Why did you choose me to interview you?"

"I've read your work. You always report the truth"

He's read my work! Oh my God. I'm saying that a lot but oh my God. Move on Lois "Have about some statistics?"

"Sure"

"How tall are you?"

"About 6'3"

"How much do you weigh?"

Oh boy. Clark hadn't weighed himself for a while. "About 2, 225"

"How old are you?"

"Over 21". Clark can't risk anyone knowing his true age

"Oh I get it. You don't want anyone to know your real age"

Clark just nods.

"Are you married?" Please say no she thinks.

"No" Clark answers

YES! she mentally screams. "Girlfriend?"

"Not at the moment but if I did you would be the first to know". Oh dear God he is flirting with her Clark suddenly realises.

Lois blushes. He's flirting with her. "I never thanked you for saving me last night"

"You don't have to but on that subject I should warn you I don't believe that was an accident"

Ok that brings Lois back "What do you mean?"

"There was a device in the helicopter designed to cause an overload"

Someone tried to kill her! "How do you know this?" she asks him.

"I can see through things with my eyes. I scanned the helicopter and saw it"

See through things? "Like x-ray vision?"

"That's about as good as a description as any"

He can't be serious. "It's not like I don't believe you but can I ask for proof?"

Clark wasn't sure what kind of proof he could give but "Ok"

Crap, what can she ask him? "What colour underwear am I wearing?" She didn't just say that. Oh god he's blushing.

Clark can feel his cheeks heat up. He really shouldn't look. Good lord he's had dreams about what Lois looks like but he has to get her to believe her. He has a quick peak.

"I've embarrassed you. I'm sorry". Idiot Lane

"No, no" Clark says trying to reassure her.

"I have". Really stupid Lane. Lois turns her back to him.

"Pink"

She turns back round to face him.

"Pink" he says again.

Lois blushes.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you Ms Lane" Clark says at the sight of her reddened cheeks.

"Oh no you didn't". Damn she should have gone to the gym more often.

"So x-ray vision. Anything else?"

"I have what you would call super hearing. If I want I can hear every sound in the city"

"Doesn't that drive you mad"

"You get used to it". He has more or less learned to cope with it.

"Any others?"

"I can project beams of heat from my eyes, heat vision you could call it"

After the x-ray thing Lois just takes his word. "There are reports that bullets bounce off you. Can you actually feel pain?"

Clark walks up and touches her shoulder. A shiver goes up Lois' spine "I can feel anything you can but my dense molecular structure does make me virtually invulnerable to actual harm". So not going into my weaknesses.

He's impossible, he shouldn't exist but he's here touching her. "Ok you're obviously strong from the way you lifted that helicopter. How strong?"

"Don't really know. Haven't come across anything I can't lift though"

But he just touched her shoulder with such gentleness How does he do that? "Ok what about the flying, how do you do that?"

"I just can. It's natural for me"

"Natural? Oh right you're an alien". Duh Lois.

"For the record I prefer the term intergalactic traveller"

Oh ok. Right how do you spell intergalactic? Oh she'll just have the spell check fix it later. "How fast can you fly?"

"Never timed myself. Do you want to find out?" Clark extends his right hand.

Her go flying? Hell yeah. Lois puts the tape recorder down and takes his hand. Clark draws Lois in and wraps his arm around her waist. He then takes off gently and rises above Metropolis.

Lois watches her apartment disappear below them. This is the most incredible experience of her life. Is this what it feels like to him? They rise higher until the noise of Metropolis disappears "It's beautiful from up here" she comments.

"I come here to think, away from the noise" and it isn't the only beautiful thing up here. God what is he doing having her so close.

It dawns on Lois that she should be cold but she's not. It's then she realises that he is generating the heat. His body is warmer than a, well a human's.

Clark starts to fly back but takes a longer way over the city. They soon come back to the apartment and he sets Lois down. "Remember what I said about the helicopter. If you need me I'll be around, just yell, I'll hear you"

Lois nods. Clark walks to the edge of the roof "Good night Ms Lane". Clark flies off. He waits till Lois is out of sight and heads for home. He needs a cold shower. Lois's body next to his, wow. He could feel the heat build up behind his eyes. He is thankful he learned to control that.

Lois stands there for several minutes. Only now in the cool breeze does she realise how aroused her body is and all he did was touch her. Pull yourself together Lane. Need to write this up and then get started on that helicopter tomorrow. It was probably Lex though. She hates that man.

* * *

Lois walks down or more like skips down the stairs. She bangs on Chloe's door. "Come on Chloe!"

Chloe opens it. She has been dying all night to find out how the interview went. "What's the matter Lois?"

"I flew with him Chloe" Lois walks in and is virtually dancing around the room.

Chloe putting in the dumb act "Flew with who?"

"The man in the red cape, who do you think?"

"You found him?" Chloe acts surprised.

"Yes, no, he found me"

"So what's he like?"

"Oh god he was…"

"Yes?"

"He was…"

"He was?"

"Super" Lois stops. That gives her a great idea for the title of her article. "Chloe can I borrow your laptop?"

"Sure"

Lois turns it on and starts typing her title. Chloe peers over her shoulder 'I Spent the Night with Superman'. "Superman?"

Lois turns round "Yeah, what's wrong with it? He needs a name and I did come up with Oliver's you know"

"He told me"

"Yeah and I still haven't forgiven you for keeping it secret that you knew about him"

"You kept it secret from me as well"

"That was different"

"Was not Lois"

"Was too and stop distracting me I have to write this and tomorrow we have to find out who tried to kill me even though it was probably Lex"

Oh good Clark remembered that. Chloe keeps up the dumb act "Tried to kill you Lois?"

"Well yeah Superman, hey that's catchy." She is a genius.

"Lois you were saying" Chloe prompts her to continue.

"What oh yeah. I was saying that Superman said that it wasn't an accident what happened to the helicopter"

"And you believe him?". Boy this not knowing act is going to be the death of her Chloe thinks to herself.

"Of course, he never lies"

The most sceptical reporter in Metropolis just taking someone's word. Ok tomorrow Chloe is so asking Clark where the real Lois is.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning at the Planet Perry is reading over Lois' article. He's going to have order at least treble the normal number of papers to be printed up. This was just great. He didn't know how Lois did it, he didn't care really. The Daily Planet had the exclusive of the century and the follow ups were endless. Lois hadn't hanged around. He knew from the look on her face she had another story to pursue. While he would never admit it he cared for her like a daughter, she truly was one of the best reporters he had ever seen.

Clark walks in having read the early edition of Lois's article. Superman? How the heck had she come up with that? He really wished he had thought of a name. He walks over to Chloe's desk and pushed his glasses back up his nose "Morning Chloe"

"Morning Supes" Chloe grins evilly.

Oh God Supes? "Chloe could you keep it quiet, I don't think they heard you in Gotham"

"Take it easy Clark"

"How could you let her come up with a name like that?" Clark demands to know.

"Whoa Clark. This is Lois you're talking about. I can't stop her from doing anything you know that and besides a better question is what have you done with the real Lois?"

"What are you on about?"

"One night with you she's gone from the most sceptical reporter on Earth to a cheery, happy person who takes people, namely you, at their word"

"You've lost me Chloe"

"She took your warning about the helicopter without question"

"Well it's true and I never lie"

"That's what she said. What happened last night?"

"Nothing, I gave an interview"

"And?" Chloe prods knowing he is hiding something.

"And they may have been some flirting" Clark relunctantly reveals.

"She flirted with you!"

"No, well yes, well I mean it was sort of a mutual thing"

"You flirted with her!"

"I don't know what came over me. I flew there and she was in that dress and she asked me to tell her what colour underwear she was wearing". Clark is almost babbling. He really shouldn't have looked. He spent half the night dreaming about her.

"She didn't" Chloe is near hysterics

"Chloe it's not funny"

Chloe tries to stifle her giggles "Did you look?"

Clark looks away and blushes.

"Oh my god you did!"

He looks back at Chloe "Well I couldn't lie and say I couldn't see through things now could I?"

Chloe coughs and stops laughing "No, no you couldn't" She then bursts out laughing again.

Clark is away to go back to his desk when there is breaking news on the tv about an earthquake in Turkey.

Clark looks at Chloe. "Go Clark, I'll cover for you"

"Thank you" Clark zips off as quickly as he can.

As soon as Clark is gone Lois walks over "Where's he off to?"

"Oh he has an errand to do" Changing subjects. "So what about looking into this attempt on your life?"

"Well since my so called partner is obviously busy I guess it'll just have to be you and me Chloe." Clark does this habit of disappearing at odd times. Lois shrugs. He has always been a little strange. Right back to business. Lois yawns. She's tired. She couldn't get to sleep last night. She couldn't get Superman out of her mind. How it felt when he held her when they were flying. Even thinking about it sends shivers up her spine. She had never felt such an instant attraction to anyone before.

"Lois" Chloe tries to snap her of her daydream. "Lois!" she repeats louder.

"Huh, what?"

"Helicopter!" Chloe reminds her.

"Oh right" Mind on the job Lane. "Lets go"

Chloe stands up and she and Lois head off. "Lois where are we going?"

"I told you"

"No you didn't"

Oh god, got to get focused. "Sorry. They took the helicopter back to the airfield it's stored in. I figure we go and find the last guy who did maintenance on it and ask him politely why he tried to kill me?

"How do you know it was him?"

"I don't but that always throws them off guard."

Chloe rolls her eyes. Only Lois could come up with this plan.

* * *

A little later Chloe and Lois have sneaked into the office at the airfield and are trawling through the maintenance records. "Found anything Chloe"

Chloe looks up from the computer "Give me a minute Lois, they service a lot of helicopters here"

Chloe scrolls down, "Here it is. It was serviced by a George Reeves"

At which moment a man enters the office "What are you two doing in here?"

On his overall is the name Reeves. Lois seizes the opportunity "How about you tell me why you tried to kill me the other day"

George tenses up. He had no choice but to do it. You don't cross Lex Luthor. "I have no idea what your on about"

Lois in all her Mad Dog posture "You don't. Well lets recap. My helicopter crashed and I nearly died. It wasn't an accident and you were the last person to service it"

"I did and it was fine. Now leave" George walks off with Lois in pursuit, followed by Chloe.

"Come now Mr Reeves, I know someone put you up to this. I can help you" Lois tries to reach him.

George stops and turns round "You can't, not from him"

Lois stops and Chloe walks up beside her. Chloe speaks in a more gentle tone than Lois "It was Luthor wasn't it"

George doesn't move.

Lois now softens her voice "We can help you even against him"

George's eyes widen. Lois hears a noise and sees Chloe collapse to the ground. She spins round to be face with face with Lex's assistant Mercy. "I should have known you'd be doing Lex's dirty work"

Mercy hits Lois "Nothing personal Ms Lane"

Lois staggers back, her lip split. She blocks Mercy's next punch and kicks her. Mercy's now staggers back "I take my near death very personal." She punches Mercy, cutting her lip.

Mercy wipes the blood away. Lois swings at her again, she dodges and hits Lois in the face again. Lois's momentum sends her to the floor. Mercy kicks her in the head knocking her out. She reaches back up to her lip. Damn Lane woman. It was a good thing she had kept an eye on her. She turns to George "Get something to tie them up". George hesitates "Now!". He runs off. She gets her phone out her pocket and dials "Mr Luthor we have a problem"

* * *

By the time Clark gets back from Turkey it's night time. So many dead. He saved as many as he could. He just has to accept he can't save everyone. He's flying home when his ears pick up the unmistakable sonic scream of the Black Canary. Ouch. He's going to have a headache all night now. He decides to go investigate and traces it to a warehouse. Why is it always a warehouse? He x-rays the building and sees Dinah pinned down by at least half a dozen gunmen. In the blink of an eye he's through the wall.

Dinah is not having a good night. It's just a simple drug deal Oliver said. Right! He could have mentioned it was Intergang dealing. They have firepower an army would envy. So here she is pinned down and her communicator is broken. The crate she is hiding behind is slowly disintegrating. She spots a man to her left and lets loose her sonic scream. He collapses in pain. Well that's one down. Wait what's that noise. Oh crap, a grenade. Dinah dives out the way but the blast disorientates her. When she regains her senses she finds half a dozen men pointing guns at her. The leader, well she assumes the leader speaks "Kill her"

Just as the men pull the trigger she hears a wall break and suddenly in front of her is a man in a red cape. It must be that man on the news. She had driven Oliver crazy with watching it all day. Even though she could only see his back, the camera didn't do him justice.

Clark bursts in just as the men try to kill Dinah. He sands in front of her and lets the bullets bounce off him. When they had emptied their clips they move to reload. "Maybe you gentlemen haven't heard, I'm bullet-proof". They continue to reload. Clark aims his heat vision and destroys all the guns. Then at superspeed he finds some chains and ties the men up. "That'll hold you till the police come". He then goes to check on Dinah.

Dinah watches in amazement as the bullets bounce off the man. It reminded her a lot of Clark Kent but she hadn't seen him in years, in fact no-one had. Then at speed Bart would be hard pushed to match he tied the men up and walks over to her. She studies his face. "Clark?"

Clark smiles "Hello Dinah and it's Superman now" Ok when did he accept that as his name. Strange but it does have a certain ring to it. Clark offers his hand.

Dinah takes his hand and gets back to her feet. "Well in that case it's Black Canary."

They both share a slight chuckle. Clark looks her over.

"Are you checking me out? You do know I'm seeing Oliver"

"Yes I do know and I'm just x-raying you for injury"

"X-raying?"

"Not read the paper today I take it"

"Nope"

"It's one of my powers. I was just checking you for internal injury"

"Ok then" Dinah checks Clark over. Wow. Ooh bad Dinah.

Clark ignores Dinah looking him over "So you want a lift?"

"If it's not too much trouble. I lost my communicator. Oliver's going to kill me"

"I'll protect you" Clark picks her up and they walk outside.

"So you really fly?"

"Yes I do" Clark takes off. "Still based in the clock tower then?"

"Yeah, Oliver's awful fond of it". Dinah just shakes her head in disbelief at the fact she is flying. She had always known Clark was something different but she had no idea. "What's in the paper that I have to read?"

"I gave an interview" he informs her.

"An interview? We don't do that sort of thing"

"I do"

Dinah notices Clark's suit is dirty "Why are you dirty?"

"Earthquake in Turkey. I was flying back when I heard your 'call'. For someone with super hearing you're kind of hard to miss"

"I think that was an insult"

"Maybe but without it I wouldn't have found you"

"Well thanks then"

"Your welcome." They soon came up to the clock tower. Clark lands on the balcony and puts Dinah down. He is about to leave when Dinah stops him "You should come say hi"

"I'm not sure. They're all there" Clark had heard Oliver, Bart, Victor and AC long before he landed.

"Come on. They don't bite and besides even if they did they can't hurt you"

Clark could sense he wasn't winning this argument. "Ok then". Dinah slides the door open and they walk in.

* * *

Oliver had been frantic all night. He hadn't been able to get hold of Dinah for hours. He knew he should have gone with her but a meeting overran. In desperation he had called up Bart, Victor and AC. Bart as usual was first. Luckily Oliver had learned to keep snacks around for him. So he just happily ate. When Victor and AC arrived he explained his big rescue plan. Bart gave his opinion "Dude, you are so overreacting. Dinah's a big girl"

"I hate to agree with Bart but he's right" AC says.

Oliver knew they were probably right but still he had really grown fond of Dinah. "Humour me"

They all shrug their shoulders. Just then the balcony window slides open and in walks Dinah and Clark. Dinah walks towards Oliver "You can call off the rescue I'm here"

Oliver rushes over and embraces her. He is distracted by Bart "Dude, it's Superman"

Oliver hadn't paid attention and hadn't actually noticed him which considering his size was saying something.

Victor spoke up "Since when do we invite strangers here"

Clark still couldn't believe no-one recognised him "Well it's nice to see you too Victor". Clark walks over to AC "AC" and finally to Bart "Hello Bart. You know I still like Burrito's if you ever feel like a race"

Bart was slightly caught off. The only person he raced to Mexico with was Clark. "Clark, is that you?"

"Well apparently I go by Superman now but yes."

Oliver wanted to smack himself in the head. Of course it's Clark. Wow those glasses he wore the other night work great as a disguise. "Olly where's today's paper?" Dinah asks him.

"On my desk" he tells her.

She kisses his cheek "Thanks" and goes off and sits at his desk and reads the Planet.

Oliver turns back to Clark "What happened?"

"I was just flying by when I heard her. Really Oliver sending her against half a dozen heavily armed men which reminds me they're tied up in that warehouse, you should probably tell the police"

The other 3 look at Oliver "What? I didn't know"

They're interrupted by a scream from Dinah "You're an alien!"

Clark looks at her "I prefer intergalactic traveller"

She stands up and walks over and studies him "You're a real life alien?"

"Yes"

"But you look so, so"

Clark can't believes he gets this every time someone finds out. "Human" he supplies.

"Well yeah"

"It helps me blend in. You should see my alter ego"

"Alter ego?" Dinah's confused.

"Page 20" That's where Clark's latest story had been relegated to.

Dinah turns to page 20. "What am I looking for?"

"The article on the left. Read the name of the writer"

Dinah reads it. "You work at the Planet! How? I mean no-one recognised you"

"Nope. It's a good disguise, ask Oliver"

They all look at Oliver. "Dude, you knew he was back?" Bart asks.

"Well I didn't know he was Superman. By the way, why Superman?"

Clark sighs "Lois came up with it. My Kryptonian name would have done me at a push"

AC looks at him "What name?"

"Kal-El" it's Dinah still reading the paper.

"What she said" Clark says pointing at her.

* * *

Meanwhile Lois is finally coming round. She shouldn't have been out this long. God her head is killing her. She looks round. She's in a helicopter. Next to her is Chloe. Her hands and legs are tied. "Chloe, wake up"

Chloe slowly comes round "Lois? Where are we? What happened?"

"It was that bimbo assistant of Lex. She attacked us"

Chloe looks round, it's dark. "Is it night time?"

"I think so"

"How were we out for so long?"

"You were drugged" They both look at the source of the voice and Lois hisses "Luthor"

Lex had been slightly surprised by Mercy's call. Lois had slipped up faster than he expected but no matter. He had a perfect opportunity to be rid of her. He had Mercy drug her. Better to do this at night when no-one's around. He arrived at the airfield after dark and heard voices from the helicopter he had had Mercy hide them in. "Evening Ms Lane, Ms Sullivan. Well you should be more careful. Airfields can be a dangerous place, full of flammable liquids."

Lois didn't want the lecture "Skip the speech Lex"

"Terribly rude. As I was saying, did you know helicopter fuel can be quite explosive" He pulls back and Lois can see Mercy pouring a line of gas from the helicopter back towards the exit. "Well Ms Lane this is where we part. The fire will destroy any trace of you and Ms Sullivan." With that Lex slams the door shut and walks off.

"Lois what are we going to do?" Chloe asks her.

Lois didn't know. It wasn't exactly like they could yell for help. Who would hear them? Wait. Didn't Superman say just to yell for him. She could smell smoke, they didn't have a lot of time. "I hope this works. SUPERMAN! I need help! Help! Superman!"

* * *

Back in the clock tower Clark picks up Lois' voice. "I have to go, Lois is in trouble." Before anyone can say anything Clark is gone.

AC cuts in "Since when does he fly?"

Victor is next "Who knows. Think he'll join us this time?"

Oliver watches him leave, even he is rather stunned. "He will, when he's ready"

"Dude, I am so going to have to challenge him to a race" Bart comments.

They all look at Bart.

"What?"

* * *

Clark arrives at the airfield and quickly finds Lois. He sucks in the fire and blows it out harmlessly into the air. He finds the door locked so he just rips it off. He's glad to see Lois and Chloe unharmed. "You called"

Lois smiles "What took you?"

"Traffic was terrible" Clark breaks their restraints and helps them out. He holds onto Lois longer than he should . Her touch has an almost hypnotic effect on him. Their faces move towards each other. They're interrupted by Chloe coughing.

Lois was enjoying the sensation of Superman's touch. Her face unconsciously moves towards his. She thinks she might kiss him but then Chloe coughs and they break apart. "Oh Superman, this is my cousin Chloe Sullivan"

Clark pulls back from Lois and turns and extends his hand "A pleasure Miss Sullivan"

Chloe going along with it takes his hand "Nice to meet you." She could see what Clark meant about the flirting. Honestly how does he get himself into these things?

Clark decides to ask what's going on "So what happened to you?"

Lois with some anger in her voice "In two words, Lex Luthor"

"Can you prove that?"

Chloe sighs "Not a chance. He no doubt has several witnesses that can collaborate he was nowhere near here."

Lois hated to agree "I'm afraid Chloe is right. It would just be our word against his"

Clark knew they were right. Still he was going to have to do something about Lex.

"Well at least let me take you home" Clark holds Lois and Chloe in each arm and flies them home. He places them down on their apartment block roof. "Will you two be alright?"

Lois with a smile, boy she loves flying with him "Yes, thank you"

With that Clark flies off. Lois watches him leave. Chloe rolls her eyes "Come on Lois. I would like a shower"

"What? Oh yeah"

On their way down the stairs they bump into Clark, suit, glasses the whole thing. Chloe smirks. How does he do that?

Clark decided he better put in an appearance. After all he had been gone all day dealing with that earthquake. "There you are. I've been looking for you two for hours"

Lois while slightly touched by his concern wasn't about to overlook his disappearance act this morning "Well if you hadn't disappeared this morning you could have spent today nearly getting killed with me, you remember me, your partner"

"I had things to do Lois and when I got back to the Planet you were gone"

"Yeah, yeah. Well lucky for you Superman was around"

"Really, you got to see him again?"

"Yes and if you're very lucky Smallville, I might introduce you one day"

"Gee Lois that would be swell." Clark pushes his glasses back up his nose.

Again with the swell. "Well I would like to get a shower and take a whole bottle of aspirin so out the way." Lois shoves Clark aside and is off.

Chloe walks up beside him "So she ignores you as Clark and throws herself at you when your Superman. Good job there, you're in a love triangle with yourself"

"What are you on about Chloe?"

"Clark I saw you at the airfield. If I hadn't been there, I think you would have kissed her"

Would he have? Oh god she's right. "The problem there is Chloe I am Clark Kent and Superman is simply what I can do"

"Then I suggest you try to keep Superman's relationship with Lois a professional one"

Again she's right. "You're right. It's just I do care about her Chloe"

"I know. Look it's probably just an infatuation that will pass. Heck even I think your attractive in that costume. You just have this presence about you"

"Is that a good thing?"

"In your case yes. You are rather intimidating you know"

Clark smiles and hugs Chloe "You're a good friend"

"I know that too. So have a good day?"

"I rescued Dinah from some gunmen"

"Really" Chloe didn't know she was in town.

"Yep, even met Bart, AC and Victor. Do I really look that different?"

"They didn't recognise you did they"

"No"

"See I told you my make over skills were good. What are you going to do for the rest of the night?"

"Oh I'll fly up, listen out for whoever needs me but first I think I'll visit an old friend"

Clark leaves and Chloe stands there rather perplexed. Old friend?

* * *

Lex is back in his office. The lack of explosion means that Lois and Chloe survived. He swallows his large drink. They can't prove anything, he knows that. Still what went wrong? He gets his answer when he hears a knock at his window.

Clark had decided to put Lex on notice. The time where he can do what he wants is over. He flew up to the Luthorcorp building and tapped on the window.

Lex goes over and opens the window "Well, well Superman. What brings you here at this time of night?"

Clark just hovers there, arms crossed.

Lex continues "Let me guess Ms Lane has been telling you little stories about me. She always did have an over active imagination"

Clark says nothing and doesn't move.

"You know your powers are very impressive. Maybe I could offer you a partnership, what do you say?"

"I'll be keeping an eye on you Luthor. If you want to see me just look up, I'm always around" Clark then flies straight up and out of sight.

Lex watches him leave. Well, well this is the ultimate challenge but every man has a weakness. Lex walks over to his safe and opens it. He picks up a box and inside is a glowing green meteor rock. "Let the game begin Superman"

The End.

* * *

Author's Note: Well there is the start of the Lex/Superman rivalry. I end this here as I only intended this to be a reintroduction for Clark to the world. I will however be doing some follow up stories soon.


End file.
